Sebuah Rahasia
by Jee Jung
Summary: VIXX couple / LeoN or Neo / Keberadaan Hakyeon telah diketahui, Taekwoon dan Hongbin segera bertindak, namun Hakyeon berakhir dengan koma, apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? Chap 7 END
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah Rahasia**

 **LeoN or Neo**

 **VIXX, yang lain menyusul**

 **T**

 **Mistery, Romance, Hurt, Friendship**

 **Yaoi, typo (hati – hati)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bayangkan Hakyeon disini era Enternity**

 **Taekwoon era chained up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

…

Zrzrzrzrzrzrzrzrzrzrz (suara hujan)

Tap tap tap

Seorang namja tan berlari menerjang hujan deras di tengah malam. Tampak suasana kota yang sunyi dan sepi, tak ada satu pun orang yang beraktifitas di saat hujan tengah mengguyur dengan sangat deras.

Beda halnya dengan namja ini, dia terus saja melewati hujan tanpa peduli baju dan rambut yang sudah sangat basah, dia harus berlari dan menemukan seseorang yang dibutuhkanya. Dia harus segera meminta bantuan.

Di langkahkannya pelan setelah dia mendekati sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah. Perlahan kakinya melewati gerbang besar tersebut, membukanya, dan berjalan lunglai mendekati pintu kokoh rumah itu.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Dia bunyikan berulang – ulang bel rumah, berharap pemiliknya segera keluar.

Tapi apa yang di harapkannya tak kujung muncul.

Ting tong ting tong

Tok tok tok tok

Dengan sebal namja berkulit tan itu mengetuk – ketuk pintu rumah.

Tok tok tok tok tok tok

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, nafasnya tercekat, air matanya mulai membanjiri wajah Tan-ya. Dia tetap mengetuk pintu itu dengan brutal disertai tangisan yang mulai menjadi.

"kumohon..buka.. kumohon kumohon, kumohon" gumamnya berulang – ulang masih dengan usahanya mengetuk pintu.

CEKLEK

Tampak seorang namja tinggi nan tampan dengan rambut blondenya yang sedikit basah, dia menggunakan sweater merahnya dan celana jean biru dongker.

Namja itu tampak shock menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi mengganggu rumahnya. Ada raut kekawatiran muncul di matanya.

"Hakyeon?" didekatinya namja tan yang bernama Hakyeon tersebut.

Hakyeon menangis setelah melihat Taekwoon, lututnya terasa lemas, dia jatuh terduduk di depan Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon-ah, apa yang terjadi?" Taekwoon berlutut didepan Hakyeon. Mengangkat wajah Hakyeon yang ingin menunduk. Dia menatap kondisi Hakyeon dari atas kebawah. Bajunya basah kuyup, wajahnya sangat kacau. Dia benar – benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Hiks.. tolong aku hiks.. Taekwoon..mereka dibunuh hiks tolong aku"

"siapa Hakyeon ?" Tanya Taekwoon cemas.

"mereka meninggal" gumam Hakyeon tak jelas.

GREEP

Taekwoon mencengkram kedua bahu Hakyeon kuat.

"lihat aku !" Perintah Taekwoon sedikit berteriak

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon takut.

"katakan, apa yang terjadi?"

"meninggal hiks … hiks.. orang tuaku dibunuh, mereka MENINGGAL TAEKWOON-ah" Hakyeon menangis histeris, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dadanya terasa sesak.

Taekwoon shock mendengar penjelasan dari Hakyeon, dia merengkuh tubuh namja kecil itu, dia berharap pelukanya dapat menenangkan orang yang telah bertahun – tahun menjadi sahabatnya ini.

" apa – apa" di usapnya lembut punggung Hakyeon yang bergetar. Di tenangkannya Hakyeon dari kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Dirasakan orang yang berada di dekapanya tak lagi bergetar, dia tak mendengar lagi suara tangis. Taekwoon melepaskan pelukanya, dan melihat wajah Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah?"

"Cha Hakyeon !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuit cuit cuit (suara burung)

"Nnnggg",

Hakyeon membuka matanya perlahan – lahan, membiasakan dengan Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamar.

Dia bangun dan terduduk di kasur yang berukuran sangat besar itu, bisa dilihat kasur itu akan muat untuk 5 orang namja.

Hakyeon mengamati setiap inci ruangan, dari lemari besi yang kokoh, 2 buah pintu yang sepertinya pintu kamar, pintu yang berada di ujung kamar yang sepertinya kamar mandi. Dan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Dia manatap kearah jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Dia gerakan tangannya menutupi cahaya yang mngenai wajahnya.

CEKLEK

Hakyeon menatap kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka, dia melihat seorang namja tampan masuk kedalam, tampak senyumnya tergambar setelah melihat namja itu masuk.

"Taekwoon-ah?" panggilnya ramah.

"hm. Ini makan" ucap Taekwoon sambil berjalan mendekati kasur dimana sahabatnya itu berada. Di taruhnya nampan berisi makanan di atas meja dekat kasur.

"ini dimana?"

"rumahku" jawab Taekwoon seadanya.

"Taekwoon?" Hakyeon menarik pelan kaos Taekwoon. Meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menatapnya.

"orang tuaku ?" Tanya Hakyeon parau.

Taekwoon menatap kedua mata Hakyeon. Ada raut ketakutan dimatanya.

"mereka dirumah sakit. Besok acara pemakamannya".

"polisi? Mereka sudah tau?"

Taekwoon hanya diam. Dia hanya menatap Hakyeon.

"kita harus melaporkan ini Taekwoon. Ayo!" Hakyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Tidak" ucap Taekwoon menghentikan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon berbalik dan menatap bingung namja yang hanya duduk memandangnya saja.

"tidak perlu" ucapnya datar.

Hakyeon bingung dengan sikap Taekwoon, kenapa dia mengatakan itu.

"kita harus melaporkanya Taekwoon-ah. Aku harus tau siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku"

Taekwoon bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

"makanlah dan istirahat", ucapnya sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian dikamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

tap tap tap

Hakyeon berjalan menyelusuri setiap sudut rumah. Sejak tadi dia berusaha mencari sahabatnya itu, tapi tak berhasil, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk mencari 1 orang. Dia sudah masuk dari ruang satu keruang yang lain, tapi tetap nihil.

DRRRRT DRRRT DRRRRT

Diraih ponsel di dalam saku celananya, menatap layar ponsel sebentar, dilihatnya nomer yang tak di kenal tertera di layar.

"hallo"

" **hallo. Ini Hakyeon?"**

"anda siapa?"

" **akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hyung"**

"ini , Kim Wonshik?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah taksi berhenti didepan kantor polisi Cangwon, seorang namja tan dengan kemeja hitamnya dan celana jean abu –abu keluar dari dalam taksi. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dalam dompet dan memberikannya pada sopir taksi.

Namja tan itu Hakyeon.

Dia masuk kedalam kantor polisi, dan melihat sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang.

"Hakyeon Hyung?" sapa seseorang agak jauh di depan Hakyeon berdiri.

Hakyeon lantas berlari, dan memeluk namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Wonshikie~. Aku merindukanmu"

Namja yang di panggil Wonshik itu membalas pelukan Hakyeon. Mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu, setelah bertahun - tahun lamanya tidak bertemu.

"ya! Kemana saja kau selama ini" Hakyeon memukul sebal lengan Wonshik. Dia tampak hampir meneteskan air mata saking rindunya.

"maaf kan aku, hyung." ucap Wonshik penuh penyesalan

"waaah~ lihat ini. Kau seorang detektif eoh. Hebat" kagum Hakyeon saat melihat nama pengenal yang terpasang di seragam Wonshik.

"hehehe. Tentu saja"

"ooh. Ngomong – ngomong dari mana kau tau nomer ponselku?"

"masuklah dulu, kita bicara di dalam" Wonshik menggandeng Hakyeon masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang penyelidikan. Sebelum dia menutup pintu, Wonshik terlihat mengamati sekeliling luar ruangan. Setelah yakin tak ada orang yang melihat mereka. Wonshik menutup pintu rapat – rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok tok tok

"Hakyeon-ah?"

Taekwoon mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar. Dirasanya tak ada jawaban, dia langsung masuk kedalam.

Diamatinya sekeliling ruang kamar, nampak kosong tak ada siluet orang yang dicarinya.

Tiba – tiba dia terlihat sangat cemas, dibukanya ponsel dan nampak mencari – cari sesuatu.

"ck. Anak ini"

Taekwoon langsung berlari keluar rumah, dan menuju suatu tempat dengan mobil. Dia mengendarai mobilnya sangat cepat.

Taekwoon tak peduli teriakan – teriakan orang yang mengatainya gila dan mabuk karena dia mengebut. Dia tak peduli yang penting sekarang ini dia harus menemui Hakyeon.

Ditatapnya layar ponselnya kembali, di layar itu tampak peta dan sebuah titik merah besar berkedap kedip bertuliskan Hakyeon.

DUUK

"ck. Sial" umpatnya setelah memukul keras stir mobil.

Taekwoon memakirkan mobilnya di seuah kantor polisi Changwon, tempat dimana Hakyeon berada.

Dia segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam kantor, dia membuka setiap ruangan yang ada tanpa memperdulikan teriakan polisi yang berjaga.

BAAARRK

Dilihatnya orang yang dicari sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja tak dikenalnya. Dia langsung menarik Hakyeon pergi dari ruang itu. Namun orang yang di tarik memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan peganganya dari tangan Taekwoon.

"kau ini apa – apaan, Taekwoon-ah?" hanyeon menatap Taekwoon sebal, dia mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena cengkraman Taekwoon tadi.

"aku sudah bilang tidak untuk polisi" dia menatap balik Hakyeon.

"aku ingin mencari tahu pembunuhnya, Taekwoon! Mereka membunuh orang tuaku" Hakyeon mulai bergetar, matanya berkaca – kaca. Dia benar – benar sedih kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan sahabatnya yang satu ini malah melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan polisi. Sungguh aneh.

"aku yang mengurusnya. Tak perlu polisi! Ayo pulang!" Taekwoon kembali menarik tangan Taekwoon. Namun sayang lengan Hakyeon di tahan seseorang.

"jangan memaksanya tuan", Wonshik, orang itu menatap bengis namja berlambut blonde yang sok tampan ini.

"siapa kau?" ucap Taekwoon dingin.

"Kim Wonshik. Aku detektif disini. Biarkan aku membantu Hakyeon"

"ck. Kau tak mengenalnya. Aku bisa mengurus ini sendiri" Taekwoon kembali menarik tangan Hakyeon. Tapi tak bisa kembali karena Wonshik menarik lengan Hakyeon untuk berhenti.

"aku teman masa kecilnya dulu, aku mengenal kedua orang tuanya" Wonshik kembali bernegosiasi.

"ck. Aku sahabatnya sekarang. Aku lebih mengenal mereka" Ucap Taekwoon tak mau kalah.

Hakyeon mulai jengah dengan tingkah kedua temannya ini. Dia hanya ingin tahu sebab kematian orang tuanya. Kenapa begitu sulit.

"sudah ! kalian ini kenapa?"

"kita pulang", Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon dengan kuat hinggan cengkraman Wonshik terlepas.

Wonshik hanya dapat menatap datar kepergian dua orang tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis, dan kembali masuk keruangannya.

"orang yang menarik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sudah berada di rumah. Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon dan memasukan kekamarnya.

"jangan temui dia lagi", ancam Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon marah, air matanya mulai mengalir.

"kau ini kenapa ? aku hanya ingin tahu sebab orang tuaku meninggal"

"aku sudah bilang. Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Hakyeon" Taekwoon mulai menurunkan emosinya, dia tidak bisa melihat Hakyeon menangis.

Taekwoon mengelap lembuh air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Hakyeon dengan tanganya.

"Hakyeon-ah, sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka"

"dia bilang bisa membantuku Taekwoonie"

"tidak, jangan temui dia lagi."

"Wonshik bisa membantuku Taekwoon!"

"CUKUP ! DIA TAK AKAN MENGERTI!" Taekwoon membentak Hakyeon hingga membuat Hankyeon diam tak percaya. Sedingin apapun Taewkoon padanya dia tak pernah melakukan ini padanya.

"kau yang tak mengerti… kau tak mengerti bagaimana ditinggalkan orang yang kau sayangi! kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya sendirian Taekwoon ! KAU YANG TAK MENGERTI!"

Hakyeon berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Taekwoon yang menatap sendu kepergian Hakyeon.

Taekwoon terus mengamati punggung sahabatnya itu hingga dia benar – benar hilang di balik pintu.

BLAAAAM

"kau tak tahu apa – apa, Hakyeon"

 **TBC**

 **Huuuft selesai chapter pertama. hehehe**

 **Terimakasih yang telah mereview di FF sebelumnya. Dan terimakasih [Key Eonni] masukan – masukannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Nnyeooong. Bbyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Wajah Tersangka

**Sebuah Rahasia**

 **LeoN or Neo**

 **Ravi, Ken, VIXX**

 **T**

 **Yaoi, Typo (hati – hati)**

 **Mistery/Romance/Hurt/Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Wajah Tersangka**

…

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

CEKLEK

Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut blonde yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam masuk kedalam sebuah kamar. Disana berdiri seorang namja tan dengan rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi dan mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Namja itu Hakyeon, dia menghadap ke cermin besar di dekat lemari pakaian.

"pemakaman sudah dimulai" kata namja tadi, Taekwoon.

"Taekwoonie, soal Wonshik. Aku tetap akan menemuinya"

Taekwoon hanya menatapnya datar.

"sekalipun kau melarangku, aku akan tetap kesana", kali ini Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Baiklah",

"eh?" Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"kau akan menemuinya tapi harus bersamaku. Selalu BERSAMAKU." Ucap Taekwoon penuh penekanan di akhir kata.

Hakyeon langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia lantas berlari kearah Taekwoon, dan memeluknya.

"aku mengerti. Terimakasih"

Taekwoon memandang Hakyeon yang tengah memeluknya itu. Pandangan penuh kekhawatiran.

"ayo berangkat" uacap Hakyeon semangat.

 **Ditempat upaca pemakaman**

Hakyeon berjalan beriringan denganTaekwoon. Dia memenggang tangannya yang gemetaran, rasanya sangat mengerikan mendatangi upacara pemakaman kedua orang tuannya sendiri.

Taekwoon menatap kekhawatiran Hakyeon, dia lantas menggenggam sebelah tangan Hakyeon, dan memasukan pada saku jasnya.

Hakyeon memandang bingung kearah Taekwoon, tetapi obyek yang dipandangnya hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"terimakasih", gumam Hakyeon seraya tersenyum manis. Dan seketika itu Taekwoon tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang namja berbaju hitam berjalan beriringan disebuah ruangan yang besar, ruangan tersebut penuh dengan bunga belasungkawa, dan 2 buah foto. Banyak tamu berpakaian hitam yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, di depan ruangan terpampang tulisan "Upacara Pemakam Tuan dan Nyonya Cha". Dan sepertinya acara telah selesai.

Dua orang namja tadi mendekati Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang duduk di dekat 2 buah foto.

"Hakyeon hyung" sapa salah seorang namja.

"eoh, Wonshikie?",

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon lantas berdiri, menyambut Wonshik dan temanya tersebut.

"aku turut berduka" ungkapnya terdengar sedih.

"terimakasih"

"Hakyeon-ssi, saya turut berduka", kali ini namja disamping Wonshik yang berbicara.

"ah, iya. Terimakasih"

Hakyeon memandang selidik kearah Wonshik. Wonshik yang menyadari maksud dari temanya itu, langsung memperkenalkan namja yang bersamanya bernama Jaehwan, juniornya, dia juga seorang detektif seperti Wonshik.

Hakyeon tersenyum ramah kearah Jaehwan, dan mempersilahkan kedua tamu itu untuk duduk.

"Hyung, maaf. kami ingin membahas masalah kematian orang tuamu"

"Tidak" ucap Taekwoon tiba – tiba.

Semua mata mengarah pada Taekwoon.

"kami akan menemuimu di kantor polisi besok." Kata Taekwoon, dia terus menatap tajam kearah Wonshik.

"kau ?" Tanya Wonshik balas menatap Taekwoon.

"oh, dia Jung Taekwoon, kemarin di kantor polisi.", Hakyeon menengahi

"Jung Taekwoon?, tampaknya kau begitu tak menyukaiku?" Wonshik menatap sengit Taekwoon.

"begitu kah?" balas Taekwoon, dia tersenyum meremehkan.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan merasakan aura membunuh di antar kedua namja itu yang saling memandang penuh benci.

"ayo pulang", Taekwoon menggandeng lembut tangan Hakyeon.

"aah, maaf, Kami permisi dulu" pamit Hakyeon seraya menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

Wonshik dan Jaehwan menatap kepergian kedua orang itu.

"Jaehwan-ah"

"iya, sunbae?"

"cari tau informasi tentang Jung Taekwoon. segera laporkan padaku"

"baik. Saya mengerti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon telah sampai di depan rumah Taekwoon. Hakyeon membuka pintu mobil, dan berniat keluar.

"kau tak turun, Taekwoonie?"

"aku harus pergi kerja" jawab Taekwoon datar.

"eoh? Sejak kapan kau kerja?" Hakyeon menutup kembali pintu mobil.

"masuk dan istirahatlah"

"eih, jadi selama ini kau kerja, eoh? Kenapa aku tidak tau?! Aku kira sejak kita lulus kau pengangguran? Jadi kau kerja dimana?" Tanya Hakyeon antusias.

"masuklah", perintah Taekwoon kembali.

"aiissh, kenapa kau tak mengajakku melamar kerja. Aku bosan terus – terusan dirumah. Pantas saja kau dulu jarang sekali main, aku kira-"

"Hakyeon-ah!" Taekwoon menatap sebal Hakyeon.

"ck, iya – iya. Dasar aneh" cibir Hakyeon dan membuka kembali pintu mobil.

"Hakyeon-ah?"

"apa?" jawab Hakyeon malas.

"kunci pintu, jangan tidur, kau harus terjaga. Mengerti?"

Hakyeon melihat kekhawatiran di mata Taekwoon. Dia lantas tersenyum manis kepada Taekwoon.

"iya. Pergilah. Hati – hati" Hakyeon keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hakyeon-ah" panggil Taekwoon kembali.

"hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu"

"aku mengerti Jung taekwoon"

Mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu, Taekwoon lantas tersenyum lembut, dia kemudian menancapkan gas dan pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon sendirian. Tapi senyum itu pudar tergantikan tatapan dingin setelah mobilnya benar – banar menjauhi rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon berjalan menuruni tangga, dia terlihat segar, sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

Dilihatnya Hakyeon sedang menata sarapan dia atas meja makan. Hakyeon yang menyadari kehadiran Taekwoon tersenyum lembut.

"ayo sarapan"

Taekwoon duduk dan memandang kagum semua sarapan yang tersedia di atas meja.

"jangan kau plototin. Nanti mereka kabur" cibir Hakyeon seraya duduk di depan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengacuhkan ucapan Hakyeon, dia lebih memedulikan perutnya yang mulai meminta makan.

"oh iya, semalam kau tidur dimana?"

Taekwoon memandang Hakyeon selidik

"kenapa? Ingin tidur denganku, eoh?" godanya pada Hakyeon.

"bu..bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya" jawab Hakyeon gugup.

"kau pikir rumah sebesar ini hanya punya 1 kamar. Bodoh"

"Ya! Aku hanya bertanya! Menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor Polisi Changwon**

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Disana ada Wonshik yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"eoh hyung. kemari, duduklah"

Hakyeon berjalan kemeja Wonshik dan duduk saling berhadapan dengannya. Sementara Taekwoon duduk di sofa panjang dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"karena hyung adalah saksi, maka aku akan berbicara secara formal", kata Woshik sambil mengetikan sesuatu pada laptopnya.

"aku mengerti"

"baik kita mulai. Jadi tuan Cha Hakyeon. Dimana anda saat kejadian tersebut?"

"aku sedang tidur"

"lalu, bagaimana anda mengetahui mereka dibunuh?"

"saat terbangun, aku melihat rumah sangat gelap, barang – barang sudah hancur berserakan. Lalu aku hidupkan lampu dan aku melihat darah dimana – mana. Aku mengikuti darah itu dan menemukan mereka …." Hakyeon tak mampu melanjutkan kata – katanya dia sangat sedih mengingat bagaimana peristiwa malam itu.

"baik saya mengerti. Jadi pukul berapa anda terbangun?"

"mmm, kira – kira pukul 11 lebih? Aku tidak yakin?"

"jadi anda benar – benar tidur?"

"eh?" Hakyeon menjawab bingung pada pertanyaan Wonshik

"maksud saya, sebelum anda tidur apa yang anda lakukan?

"saat itu.. aku kami sedang makan malam bersama dirumah, aku langsung pergi tidur"

"benar kah anda terbangun saat mereka sudah dibunuh? Bukankah tadi anda mengatakan bahwa barang – barang hancur, apa anda tidak mendengar kegaduhan atau teriakan?"

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon memandang Wonshik bersamaan.

Hakyeon tampak sedang mengingat tetapi beda halnya dengan Taekwoon, dia tampak sangat cemas dan gugup.

"coba anda ingat baik – baik. Pasti anda terbangun saat pembunuhan itu bukan? Anda melihat wajah pembunuh itu bukan?" Tanya Wonshik bertubi – tubi. Seperti dia memaksa Hakyeon untuk mengingat kejadian malam itu yang sebenarnya.

"tidak ada…bukan-" gumam Hakyeon masih mencoba mengingat.

"Cha Hakyeon" Wonshik mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hakyeon padanya.

"lihat aku. Ingat teriakkan itu, kau melihatnya kan, wajah pembunuh itu?"

Hakyeon menatap takut Wonshik. Sementara Taekwoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar pertanyaan yang terus di keluarkan Wonshik.

"katakan, siapa yang kau lihat, wajah pembunuh itu, ingat baik – baik?

"teriakan?'

' **kyaaaaaaaa!'**

Hakyeon memegang kepalanya, mencoba mengingat kembali

" **tidak. Jangan Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."**

Hakyeon memandang takut Wonshik, dia meremas rambutnya kuat.

"tidak…tidak mungkin"

Wonshik tersenyum senang

"katakana siapa dia?" Wonshik terus memaksa Hakyeon berbicara

"tidaakk…itu tidak mungkin" Hakyeon menundukan kepala, dia terus saja meremas dan memukul kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hakyeon-ssi, katakana" Wonshik mencoba meraih bahu Hakyeon.

PlAAK,

GREB

Tapi Taekwoon menepis tangan Wonshik dan memeluk Hakyeon. Medekapnya erat. Sangat erat.

"tenang Hakyeon, itu tidak benar. Dengarkan suaraku. Bukan seperti itu. Lupakan" Taekwoon berkata didekat telinga Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mendongakkan kepala menatap Taekwoon.

"itu tidak benar bukan?" Tanya Hakyeon pelan, matanya manatap Taekwoon takut, bibirnya, tanganya, semuanya. Hakyeon gemetar ketakutan.

Melihat Hakyeon jadi seperti itu, dia menatap marah Wonshik.

"kita akhiri ini. Ayo pulang Hakyeon-ah"

Taekwoon membimbing Hakyeon keluar dari ruangan Wonshik, tubuh Hakyeon terlihat sangat lemas, karena dia terus gemetaran

Wonshik menatap Taekwoon yang menjauh,

"dasar pengganggu"

disaat yang bersamaan, Jaehwan masuk ke ruanganya, sambil berlari kecil.

"sunbae, ini", Jaehwan menyerahkan sebuah map coklat kepada Wonshik.

Wonshik menerima map itu dan membukannya. Ada berlembar – lembar kertas, dan ketika Wonshik membacannya. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Jaehwan-ah"

"iya sunbae?"

"buat surat perintah penangkapan dan bawa dia kemari"

"siapa sunbae?"

Wonshik menatap Jaehwan dan tersenyum.

" **Jung Taekwoon** "

 **TBC**

 **yeeee chapter 2 selesai… :D**

 **balas review :**

 **[Sulli Otter] hehe Taekwoon memang penuh mistery eon**

 **[kim eun seob], [key love vixx] hehe eonni-deul maen tebak – tebakan yaa. Siapa hayoo pembunuhnya ?**

 **[bbangssang], [eunhyukjinyoung02], [rizkazakia42] ini sudah dipublish chapter 2 nya hehe..**

 **terimakasih buat yang telah review di chapter sebelumya**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Nnyeooong, bbyeong~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dia Telah Kembali

**Sebuah Rahasia**

 **LeoN or Neo**

 **Ravi, Jaehwan, Hongbin, Vixx**

 **T**

 **Yaoi,typo**

 **Mistery/Romance/Hurt/Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Dia Telah Kembali**

 **...**

Ceklek

tap tap tap tap

Taekwoon membantu Hakyeon berjalan menuju kasurnya. Setelah kembali dari kantor polisi Changwon, Hakyeon terus saja bergetar takut. Dia masih terus saja memikirkan ingatan tentang peristiwa malam itu.

"Duduklah. Aku ambilkan minum" setelah membantu Hakyeon duduk dikasurnya, Taekwoon beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil minum.

Belum beberapa langkah, Hakyeon menarik pelan lengan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hakyeon. Dilihat sahabatnya itu hanya tertunduk. Taekwoon lantas menghampiri Hakyeon kembali.

"Ada apa, hmm?" kata Taekwoon sambil berlutut dan menggenggam kedua tangan tan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya diam saja.

"Hakyeon-ah?" panggil Taekwoon khawatir.

"malam itu.." gumam Hakyeon pelan.

"Taekwoonie?" Hakyeon menatap gusar Taekwoon. Dia mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Taekwoon.

"Ada apa, Hakyeon-ah?" Taekwoon menatap cemas Hakyeon.

Mata Hakyeon mulai berkaca - kaca. Air matanya perlahan - lahan turun membasahi wajah manis Hakyeon.

"Aku hiks.. melihatnya.. pembunuh hiks.. pembunuh itu" Bibir Hakyeon bergetar hebat. Dia berusaha melanjutkan ucapnya tetapi air matanya terus saja keluar, hingga terasa begitu sulit.

"Ssstttt." Taekwoon mehapus air mata Hakyeon, dia mengusap sayang kedua pipi Hakyeon.

"Hiks hiks.."

"Lihat aku Hakyeon-ah"

Taekwoon memposisikan wajah Hakyeon didepan wajahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya, dia mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Taekwoon.

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Hakyeon-ah?" Taekwoon kembali bertanya. Dia masih menatap lekat kedua bola mata Hakyeon.

"Taekwoonie?"

"Apa kau percaya padaku? Aku akan membantumu."

Hakyeon tampak terkejut.

"Kau...tau?"

"Hm. Aku sudah tau. Dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Hakyeon-ah. Percayalah padaku" ucapnya meyakinkan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon langsung mengangguk yakin.

"Hiks..hiks. Tolong aku hiks. Aku takut Taekwoonie, hiks hiks"

GREB

Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon, dia semakin mempererat pelukanya ketika dirasakan Hakyeon mulai menangis histeris.

"Aku tidak akan pernah, membiarkan dia mengambilmu. Tak akan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bangun Taekwoonie"

SRET

Hakyeon menarik selimut Taekwoon. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh Taekwoon agar sahabanya itu bangun.

"Nnngh!"

"Menyebalkan, kau pergi tidur setelah aku terlelap? Ayolah bangun"

"Sebentar saja, Hakyeon-ah"

Taekwoon menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Astaga anak ini. Ya! Bangun Jung!"

SREEET

BRUKK

Kali ini bukan suara selimut yang di tarik, melainkan Hakyeon yang ditarik kedalam pelukan Taekwoon. Dia mendekap Hakyeon erat didalam pelukannya.

"Ck. Berisik sekali Nyonya!"

"Taek..Taekwoonie. Lepas ah!"

"Sebentar saja." Taekwoon memindahkan Hakyeon disampingnya masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Taekwoonie?"

"hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang dia?"

"dia?"

Taekwoon melonggarkan dekapannya, agar dia dapat melihat wajah manis Hakyeon.

"Ak..maksudku pembunuh itu"

Taekwoon tersenyum, dia meraih dagu Hakyeon agar menatapnya.

"Sudah sejak lama. Sebelum mereka memberitahumu dulu."

"Kenapa aku melupakan hal itu?"

"Karena dia tak ada. Dan tak harus kau ingat."

Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Hingga Taekwoon menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini."

Hakyeon tengah tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka saling berpandangan lama. Hingga Taekwoon menangkup wajah Hakyeon dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

10cm...

...

...

8cm...

...

...

6cm...

...

...

4cm...

...

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan dan kali ini mereka telah memejamkan matanya...

hingga...

...

2cm... deruh nafas mereka bertemu...

...

...

...

TING TONG TING TONG

yaaah, mereka membuka mata kembali. :p

SREEET.

Hakyeon sontak berdiri menjauh dari tubuh Taekwoon. Sedangkan Taekwoon langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Bi..biar ku buka. Ka..kau mandilah dulu"

Hakyeon langsung kabur meninggalkan Taekwoon yang tengah tersenyum geli.

"Manisnya"

...

Tap Tap Tap

Hakyeon berjalan menuju pintu, digerakan tanganya membuka knop pintu.

CEKLEK

Di balik pintu telah berdiri seorang namja tampan, dengan jaket dan celana jean hitamnya. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan masker hitam. Di sampi kanannya berdiri, ada sebuah koper besar dan samping kirinya ada tas ransel berukuran sedang. Namja di depannya ini seperti orang yang sedang pindahan.

"Hai Bro, Whats Up?"

Sapa namja itu yang dengan langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa ijin.

"Anda siapa?"

Namja tadi berbalik dan menatap Hakyeon.

"Ck. Kau melupakanku, Hyung?"

Namja tadi berjalan mendekati Hakyeon. Dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Hakyeon.

"Aku adik iparmu" bisiknya pelan.

"Adik ipar?" Hakyeon tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Mereka saling berpandangan agak lama.

PLAAK

"Adik ipar kepalamu, sejak kapan aku menikah dengan kakakmu"

Hakyeon memukul kepala namja itu, dan beranjak dari pintu meninggalkan orang itu.

Hakyeon sempat berhenti dan berbalik.

"Cepat bawa barangmu masuk Jung Hongbin. Sebelum diangkut petugas kebersihan"

"Iya - iya Hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon si namja tan kini tengah berbaur dengan dapur dan masakannya. Karena dia menetap di rumah sang sahabat, dia selalu melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah sebagai balas budi.

Segala sesuatu dia lakukan tanpa Taekwoon suruh. Dan itu telah menjadi kebiasaan mereka.

Tap Tap Tap

Hakyeon melirik seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearah dapur, atau bisa dibilang mendekat kearahnya. Orang itu Taekwoon, dia tampak sangat keren dengan kemeja dan jasnya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" , tanyanya, masih melanjutkan memotong motong bahan makanan.

"Tadi siapa?"

"Aiish, seharusnya jawab pertanyaanku dulu baru bertanya. Itu Adikmu pulang"

"Sudah datang" guman Taekwoon.

"Kau tau dia akan pulang?", Hakyeon menghentikan kegiatanya dan menghadap Taekwoon.

PLAAK

"Ya! Jangan dihabiskan, nanti aku makan apa?!"

Hakyeon memukul lengan Taekwoon. Baru saja daging itu matang dan sekarang hanya tersisa beberapa helai daging.

"Kau bisa memakan itu" , kata Taekwoon sambil menunjuk sekumpulan sayuran diatas keranjang.

"Haaaahh, dasar rakus"

Hakyeon kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya, hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Taekwoon selalu menghabiskan makanan yang belum disajikan dimeja. Itu curang namanya. Dasar Jung.

"Hakyeon-ah?"

"Hmmmm"

"Ayo kita pergi"

Hakyeon sontak terdiam, dia hendak berbalik tetapi Taekwoon tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Taekwoonie?"

"Ayo pergi, kita lupakan peristiwa itu. Kita mulai dari awal"

Taekwoon menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Hakyeon. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu ." Kali ini suara Taekwoon menjadi parau.

"Taekwoonie?"

SREET

Hakyeon melepaskan pelukanya, dan berbalik menghadap Taekwoon. Dia melihat bibir Taekwoon sedikit bergetar.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hakyeon khawatir.

"Aku sedang mencari caranya, tunggu sebentar lagi. Kali ini pasti akan berhasil", mata Taekwoon mulai berkaca kaca.

"Taekwoonie? ,"

Tes Tes Tes

Hakyeon terkejut melihat air bening keluar dari mata Taekwoon. Selama dia bersahabat denganya, dia tak pernah melihat Taekwoon menangis, bukan menangis biasa, bibirnya bergetar. Dia seperti takut akan sesuatu hal.

Hakyeon menangkup wajah Taekwoon, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Saling menatap, saling menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Hakyeon. Aku.."

Hakyeon terus menatap Taekwoon, menunggu namja dihadapanya ini melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon-ah"

Bukannya Hakyeon terkejut, dia malah tersenyum manis. Dia tersenyum juga menangis. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan air mata bahagia.

"Terimakasih. Terimaksih, Taekwoonie"

Kali ini Taekwoon lah yang tersenyum, bukan sebuah seringai. Tetapi senyuman yang benar benar sangat tampan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hingga Taekwoon menurunkan kedua tangan Hakyeon yang menyentuh wajahnya. Di ciumnya sayang kedua tangan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah"

"Aku juga, mencintaimu. Taekwoonie"

Taekwoon mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hakyeon. Di dekatkanya wajah itu, sehingga dia dapat melihat dari dekat wajah manis namja yang notabene sahabatnya ini. Begitu indah dan cantik.

CUP

Tanpa basa basi, Taekwoon mencium bibir merah muda Hakyeon yang sejak dulu selalu saja menggoda hasratnya.

Dan akhirnya dia dapat merasakan, betapa manis benda kenyal milik Hakyeon ini.

"Nnnggg", Hakyeon melenguh ketika Taekwoon menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Di sapu dan di hisap dengan kuat.

"Aahh", Hakyeon membuka mulutnya, saat Taekwoon menggigit gemas bibir bawah Hakyeon.

Lidah Taekwoon telah menari menari dan mengapsen satu persatu penduduk yang ada didalam mulut Hakyeon.

"Nnnnggh Taek.."

Taekwoon yang sudah terbawa nafsu terus melahap dan menghisap dengan brutal bibir Hakyeon hingga bengkak. Mereka benar benar lupa diri jika berhadapat dengan hasrat dan hawa nafsu.

"Eheem"

"Nnnghh, cpk cpk"

PLAAAK

Taekwoon menghentikan aktifitas bercumbunya dengan Hakyeon, dia memegang bahunya yang baru saja dipukul seseorang.

"Dari tadi aku menunggu. Ku kira hanya sebentar kalian berciuman. Kalian tau dari tadi aku kelaparan!". Ya orang yang baru saja memukul Taekwoon adalah sang adik, Hongbin. Dia menatap bosan kedua namja yang sedang mabuk asmara.

Hongbin menatap manja Hakyeon

"Hyung~~ lapaaar~~"

"Iya iya. Ini sudah siap"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor polisi Changwon**

Tampak beberapa polisi sedang berkumpul di ruang penyelidikan. Disana juga ada Wonshik dan Jaehwan. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Segera lakukan!" perintahnya pada Jaehwan sang junior.

"Anda yakin Sunbae?"

Wonshik menatap bingung Jaehwan.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Jung Taekwoon pembunuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaehwan menunjukkan sebuah kertas kepada Wonshik.

"Memang dugaan anda masuk akal, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata bukan dia?"

Wonshik tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaehwan. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata dia-"

"Menyembunyikan pelaku yang sebenarnya", Wonshik memotong perkataan Jaehwan. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ada yang salah.

"Pertama bawa dulu dia kesini. Kita akan tau nanti"

"Baik"

Jaehwan dan para polisi pergi keluar ruangan. Sementara Wonshik masih saja memperhatikan kertas yang dibacanya.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau merahasiakan pekerjaanmu karena aku?" Tanya Hakyeon yang sedang merapikan dasi pada kemejaTaekwoon.

Kini mereka berdua, dengan Hongbin sedang berada di teras rumah. Mereka mengatar Taekwoon yang akan berangkat kerja sampai depan.

"Itu karena kau terlalu cerewet"

"Aiiish. Kau ini" Hakyeon memukul pelan dada Taekwoon.

"Haaahh, aku seperti berada diantara pasangan suami istri saja" , cibir Hongbin pada sepasang kekasih yang telah resmi menjalin hubungan beberapa waktu lalu.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Hongbin.

Ngiung ngiung ngiung ngiung (suara sirine mobil polisi)

Beberapa mobil polisi berhenti didepan rumah Taekwoon, beberapa polisi juga keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menuju kearah mereka bertiga.

Jaehwan mendekati Taekwoon dan membuka sebuah kertas, kemudian dihadapkanya isi kertas tersebut didepan wajah Taekwoon.

"Anda, Jung Taekwoon, kami tangkap atas kasus pembunuhan Tuan dan Nyonya Cha"

Hakyeon dan Hongbin tampak sangat terkejut. Tetapi Taekwoon terlihat biasa saja, sepertinya dia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ck. Kalian bercanda?", Taekwoon tersenyum meremehkan kearah Jaehwan.

"Ikut kami. Bawa dia!" perintah Jaehwan pada polisi, dan mereka langsung memborgol kedua tangan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon panic, tanganya bergetar, dia meremas kuat bajunya.

"Bukan Taekwoon!" Hakyeon berteriak kepada polisi yang mencoba menarik Taekwoon.

Sontak semuanya berhenti dan menatap Hakyeon.

"Bukan dia pelakunya", Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon sebentar, kemudian dia beralih pada Jaehwan.

"Taekwoon bukan pembunuhnya"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon tak percaya,

"Pelakunya-'

"Aku" , ucap Taekwoon menengahi.

"Taekwoonie!" Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon sebal.

"Tidak bukan dia" Hakyeon mencoba meyakinkan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon curiga.

"Bukan dia. Aku tau siapa pelakunya" Hakyeon masih tak mau kalah.

"Kau itu tak tau Hakyeo-ah!" kali ini Taekwoon yang menaikan emosinya. Dia menatap Hakyeon memohon.

"Aku tau"

"Kau Jaehwan bukan?", Taekwoon mengalihkan padanganya pada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan hanya menatap Taekwoon balik.

Segera bawa aku pergi. Atau kau yang akan kubunuh ucap Taekwoon dingin. Dia menatap Jaehwan tajam, aura hitam terasa seperti mengelilinginya.

"Ba..ba..bawa dia. Ce..cepat!" ucap Jaehwan ketakutan.

Sebelum Taekwoon benar benar dibawa pergi dari sana, dia sempat melihat Hongbin dan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak bersuara.

Hongbin langsung mengangguk mengerti. Dia memegang bahu Hakyeon yang ingin mengejar Taekwoon.

"Tungu! Bukan dia. Bukan Taekwoon"

"Sudah hyung"

"Bukan Taekwoon, Hongbin-ah. Bukan dia pembunuhnya. Mereka harus mendengarkanku" Hakyeon jatuh berlutut ketika dilihatnya mobil polisi telah pergi membawa Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menangis terisak.

"Bukan dia hiks.. Bukan ..hiks.. Taekwoon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 jam kemudian diruang penyelidikan.**

BRAAAKK.

Wonshik menggebrak meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dia dan Taekwoon. Saat ini Taekwoon sedang diintrogasi, tetapi informasi yang didapatkan Wonshik sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Kau ini!" Wonshik menunjuk Taekwoon dengan jarinya.

Taekwoon hanya menatap datar Wonshik.

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila!" Wonshik berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku"

"Apa?! Lepas?!. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Brengsek!"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya" Taekwoon masih saja bersikap tenang ketika lawan bicaranya sudah murka hingga urat urat sarafnya terlihat.

"Kau sedari tadi hanya menjawab Hm . Kau bilang itu jawaban, hah?!"

"Hm",

"ASTAGAA! Keparat ini benar - benar, ck"

DRRRT DRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Sebuah ponsel diatas meja terus bordering. Wonshik menatap Taekwoon dan beralih pada ponsel Taekwoon.

"Haaahh. Cepat angkat !"

Taekwoon sontak meraih ponselnya dan menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari Hongbin.

"Halo?"

 **"Hyung..hah hah hah..dia.."**

Taekwoon mendengar Hongbin berbicara, tetapi nafasnya seperti tak beraturan.

 **"Dia kembali..hah..hah tolong Hyung. hah..hah Orang itu kembali"**

"akyeon, dimana?'

 **"Dia ARRGGGH. Tidak AARRG. Hyung tolonghh- BUAAAAAGH"**

Terdengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras. Taekwoon terlihat sangat panic.

"Hongbin-ah?..kau masih disana?.. Ya! Jung Hongbin!"

Dia menatap khawatir kearah Wonshik. Wonshik yang dipandang seperti itu,hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?",

"Terjadi sesuatu"

"Sesuatu?"

"Tolong! Terjadi sesuatu dirumahku."

Wonshik segera keluar meninggalkan Taekwoon, dia memanggil beberapa polisi dan berlari terburu - buru.

"Hongbin-ah,?" Taekwoon masih mencoba berkomunikasi dengan sang adik.

 **"SREEET,, SRAAAk CREESs TAP TAP Tap"**

Hanya suara - suara aneh yang didengarnya.

 **"Halo?"**

"Hongbin-ah itu kau?"

 **"Eoh, Jung Taekwoon?"**

"Kau?!"

 **"Kheekhekhe, apa kabar, Dokter Jung"**

"Dolbaeki ?!"

 **TBC**

 **Sebelumnya maaf yang telah menunggu lama chapter 3.**

 **Jelita update nunggu review, biar bener lagi.**

 **Sebenarnya emang masuk di email tapi ada beberapa yang nggak, jadi kan nggak enak kalau nggak baca review dulu. Biar juga menghargai yang sudah mereview. Tapi ternyata belum bisa juga. Tapi terimakasih yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Hehehe**

 **Di chapter ini udah aku kasih petunjuk siapa pembunuhnya lho, kalau denger nama Dolbaeki pasti tau kan siapa itu.. pastinya taulah :)**

 **[Sulli otter] masukanya sangat membantu eon, ini sudah saya perbaiki. Hehe terimakasih #peluuk**

 **[Chelle] nah pembunuhnya sudah taukan?**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] sepertinya bukan bang Jungtaek eon hoho**

 **Terimakasih.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Nnnyeoong bbyeong~~**


	4. Chapter 4: Tangkap Atau Lindungi Dia

**Sebuah Rahasia**

 **LeoN**

 **Ravi, Ken, Hongbin**

 **VIXX**

 **T**

 **Mystery/Romance/Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Tangkap Atau Lindungi Dia**

…

5 Jam sebelumnya….

"Hiks .. hikss."

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Nanti kita ke kantor polisi, ok?"

"Dia tidak bersalah Bin-ah, bukan Taekwoon"

Hakyeon tak hentinya menangis sejak Taekwoon digiring para polisi untuk diintrogasi. Berapa kalipun Hakyeon menelepon Taekwoon, tidak pernah diangkat, membuat Hakyeon semakin cemas.

"Iya, aku tau. Ssssttt, sudah Hyung, semua akan baik – baik saja" Hongbin memeluk bahu Hakyeon erat. Dia mengusap air mata Hakyeon sayang. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa teriris melihat Hakyeon menangis sedih seperti ini.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Hongbin menutup pintu kamar Hakyeon, setelah menempatkan Hakyeon tidur di kasurnya. Sedari tadi Hakyeon terus menangis hingga dia tertidur di pelukan Hongbin.

Hongbin mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celana, dicarinya nama Taekwoon Hyung. kemudian menulis beberapa pesan.

' **Hyung, baik – baik saja?'**

Hingbin menekan tombol send.

"Haaahh, bagaimana ini?" Guman Hongbin seraya memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

Hongbin melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya, yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Hakyeon.

Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Semenjak kedatangannya kesini beberapa jam lalu, bukannya menjadi kesenangan malah berakhir dengan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Hongbin kembali lagi ke Amerika. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia tidak kesini karena permintaan sang Kakak itu.

Hongbin berjalan menuju kasurnya, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas kasur. Dia mulai menutup mata, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

DRRRTTT DRRRRT

Ponsel disaku Hongbin bergetar, membangunkan kembali sang pemilik ke alam sadarnya.

Dengan terpaksa Hongbin menjawab panggilan itu, tanpa bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Halo"

" **Hyung, bagaimana? Sudah sampai?"** tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Hmmm"

" **Eeh, apa terjadi sesuatu?"**

"Hmm, sedikit. Hoaaaaaam, melelahkan sekali disini, sayaang~. Aku merindukanmu"

" **Eiih, baru juga sampai, Hyung"**

"Hehehe, Oh iya, Hyukiee, Ibu bagaimana?"

" **Maaf Hyung, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Lusa Bibi benar – benar akan pulang"**

SRAAAAAGH

"APA? LUSA?!"

Hongbin sontak terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia benar – benar terkejut dengan ucapan Hyuk.

"Ck. Masalah besar" Gumam Hongbin resah.

" **Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hyung?"** si penelepon aka Hyuk, bertanya pada Hongbin sang kekasih.

Hyuk dan Hongbin adalah sepasang kekasih. Hyuk tinggal di Amerika bersama Hongbin dan Ibunya. Mereka sudah sangat dekat, layaknya keluarga.

"Kau ikutlah Ibu pulang. Sisanya biar kami yang urus"

" **Hmm, Aku mengerti. Ya sudah, aku tutup ya?"**

"Oke. Aku mencintaimu"

" **Aku juga mencintaimu"**

PIIIIP

Setelah Hongbin menutup panggilannya dengan Hyuk, dia menatap kearah dinding di depannya.

Entah apa yang dilihatnya, tatapan Hongbin seketika berubah menjadi khawatir, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini, Hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor Polisi Changwon**

Jaehwan dan beberapa polisi masuk kedalam kantor, tidak lupa bersama sang tersangka, Jung Taekwoon.

Mereka mengawal Taekwoon layaknya buronan yang sewaktu – waktu akan kabur jika mereka lengah.

"Biar aku yang membawanya"

Jaehwan mengambil alih Taekwoon dari tangan polisi. Dia menggiring Taekwoon masuk kedalam ruang penyelidikan.

Didalam ruangan itu ternyata sudah ada Wonshik yang duduk dengan laptop dan beberapa dokumen diatas meja.

"Bawa kemari!"

Jaehwan mendudukan Taekwoon dikursi, berhadapan dengan Wonshik. Kemudian Jaehwan keluar meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut.

Kedua namja tadi, Wonshik dan Taekwoon hanya saling berbalas pandang. Sunyi. Itu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka hanya terus diam.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Haaahh, apa maumu?" Taekwoon akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

Wonshik melipat kedua tanganya di dada, dia menatap sombong Taekwoon.

"Itu kau bukan?"

"…."

"Jung Taekwoon. Anak dari seorang Dokter Psychology yang meninggal mengenaskan tanpa sebab 8 tahun lalu, benar bukan?"

"…."

Wonshik meletakkan kedua tanganya diatas meja. Dia menatap Taekwoon serius.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini? Balas dendam, hah?"

"…." Taekwoon hanya diam saja. Dia seperti menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan Wonshik.

"Kau dan Ayahm. Kalian dengan Keluarga Cha. Kalian membenci mereka bukan?"

Taekwoon menatap sengit Wonshik. Sepertinya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Wonshik benar – benar menarik suasana hati Taekwoon.

"Woooaah, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Dr. Jung"

SRAAAAAK

Wonshik melempar sebuah dokumen kearah Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap dokumen itu sejenak lalu menatap kembali Wonshik. Tatapannya kembali normal, datar seperti biasa.

"Kau masih belum mengerti, hah?"

"Hm"

"Kau yang membunuh orang tua Cha Hakyeon. Karena ayahmu meninggal, jawab!"

"Hm"

"Katakan, iya atau tidak?!"

"Hm"

BRAAAKK

Wonshik menggebrak meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dia dan Taekwoon. Saat ini Taekwoon sedang diintrogasi, tetapi informasi yang didapatkan Wonshik sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Kau ini!" Wonshik menunjuk Taekwoon dengan jarinya.

Taekwoon hanya menatap datar Wonshik.

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila!" Wonshik berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku"

"Apa?! Lepas?!. Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Brengsek!"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya" Taekwoon masih saja bersikap tenang ketika lawan bicaranya sudah murka hingga urat – urat sarafnya terlihat.

"Kau sedari tadi hanya menjawab 'Hm'. Kau bilang itu menjawab, hah?!"

"Hm",

"ASTAGAA! Keparat ini benar – benar, ck"

DRRRT DRRT DRRRT DRRRT

Sebuah ponsel diatas meja terus bordering. Wonshik menatap Taekwoon dan beralih pada ponsel Taekwoon.

"Haaahh. Cepat angkat !"

Taekwoon sontak meraih ponselnya dan menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari Hongbin.

"Halo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAAAAKK

"Aaaaaaaaaakh!"

Suara jeritan terdengar dari luar kamar Hongbin.

Hongbin yang sedang tertidur lantas terbangun, dia menoleh karah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Aaaaaakhh, sialan kau!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

BRAAAAK

Kali ini terdengar suara benda yang seperti dipukul.

Raut wajah Hongbin mulai terlihat cemas, dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"Aaaakh! Brengsek!"

PYAAAAR

Hongbin terlojak kaget mendengar suara pecahan benda. Suara itu berasal dari kamar disebelahnya.

Kamar Hakyeon.

….

Di dekatinya kamar itu ragu – ragu.

Hongbin mengepalkan tangannya cemas. Diraihnya gagang pintu, dan dibukanya pelan.

Hongbin membelalakan matanya kaget setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik pintu itu.

Dia melihat Hakyeon…

Hakyeon sedang melukai dirinya sendiri.

Hakyeon memukul – mukulkan badanya kesetiap benda keras yang ada disana. Dia mengambil pecahan kaca dan menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu pada leher dan pergelangan tangannya. Bukannya menjerit kesakitan, Hakyeon malah menjerit marah, ketakutan, dan murka. Entah dia tujukan kepada siapa. Tetapi Hakyeon terus saja melukai dirinya hingga darah mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Astaga, Hyung!" Hongbin berlari menuju Hakyeon berada, dan mencegah kedua tanggan Hakyeon yang akan melukainya dirinya lagi.

"Lepas kau brengsek!" Hakyeon menatap murka Hongbin.

Hongbin syok setelah melihat raut wajah Hakyeon.

"Astaga, tidak mungkin" Hongbin tiba – tiba melepaskan pegangannya pada Hanyeon, dia mundur menjauhi Hakyeon. Ekspresi Hongbin berubah menjadi sangat panic dan ketakutan. Tubuhnya tiba – tiba bergetar.

"Mau apa kau? Membunuhku lagi, melenyapkanku lagi, HAH!" Hanyeon menudingkan pecahan kaca kearah Hongbin.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau… sudah lenyap" Hongbin melangkah mundur perlahan – lahan.

"Hahahaha, ini tubuhku, kalian tidak bisa membuangku. INI TUBUHKU!"

Hakyeon menyerang Hongbin, berusaha menusukkan pecahan kaca pada Hongbim. Namu Hongbin berhasil lari dan menjauh dari Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengambil sebuah kursi, kemudian berlari mengejar Hongbin.

Sementara itu Hongbin yang sudah agak menajuh dari Hakyeon, berlari memasukki sebuah ruangan, ruangan itu hanya berisi sebuah meja, dan dipenuhi beberapa rak buku yang didalamnya terdapat bermacam – macam buku.

Hongbin langsung bersembunyi dibawah meja. Satu – satunya tempat yang terlintas dipikirannya untuk bersembunyi.

Hongbin mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya, dan menelepon seseorang.

TuuuuT TuuuuT

"Angkat Hyung, angkat"

TuuuutT TuuuuT

" **Halo?"** seseorang disana menerima telepon dari Hongbin.

"Hyung..hah hah hah..dia" Hongbin berusaha berbicara disaat nafasnya tak stabil karena berlari.

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Hongbin mengintip dari bawah meja. Dia melihat kaki seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan tempat persembunyiannya. Hongbin kembali panic.

"Dia kembali..hah..hah tolong Hyung. hah..hah Orang itu kembali" kata Hongbin panic.

"Hakyeon, dimana?"

"Dia-"

TEEP

Hongbin merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Dia menolrh perlahan – lahan kebelakang.

"Hai" Hakyeon, orang itu tersenyum lembut kearah Hongbin.

Sekejap kemudian senyum itu lenyap begitu saja menjadi tampang menakutkan nan sadis. Hakyeon mendelik murka kearah Hongbin.

BUAAAGH

"AAAAAKKH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ngiung ngiung ngiung ngiung

Beberapa mobil polisi berhenti dirumah Taekwoon. Wonshik salah seorang yang berada diantara polisi – polisi tersebut, langsung masuk tanpa menunggu perintah.

Dia berlari menaikki tangga. Diamatinya keadaan rumah yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Ada yang terluka!" salah seorang polisi berteriak member tanda.

Wonshik lantas berlari menuju tempat polisi itu dan melihat seorang namja terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir deras di pelipis dan setiap sudut wajahnya.

"Dia mati?" tanya Wonshik pada polisi itu.

Polisi itu segera mengecek nadi di tangan kiri namja tersebut.

"Dia masih hidup"

"Bagus"

GREP

Namja tadi mencengkram lemas lengan polisi.

"Di..a di ru..ang…uhuk..ker..ja. To..lonh uhuk"

Wonshik lantas berlari mencari ruang kerja yang dimaksud Hongbin. Ketika dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang terbuka lebar, dan terlihat secercah cahaya diruangan itu.

Wonshik dengan segera meraih pistolnya, bersiap menembak. Dimasukkinya ruangan itu perlahan – lahan.

"khekhekhe, apa kabar, Dokter Jung"

"Angkat tangan!"

Wonshik menodongkan pistol kearah orang yang tengah asik bertelepon dengan seseorang.

Beberapa polisi juga turut hadir diruangan tersebut, dan ikut menodongkan pistol.

"Angkat tanganmu, dan berbalik!"

Orang yang di perintah segera berbalik tanpa mengangkat kedua tanganya.

Wonshik menatap kaget orang yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Hakyeon Hyung?" perlahan – lahan Wonshik menurunkan pistolnya.

"Kalian juga mau mati, eoh?"

"Hyung? Apa yang terjadi?"

Hakyeon berjalan mendekat kearah Wonshik.

"Aku bukan Hakyeon. Tubuh ini milikku. Tubuh ini milik Dolbaeki. AKU INI DOLBAEKI!"

Hakyeon berlari menyerah Wonshik.

DOOOOOOR

Namu sayang sebuah peluru telah ditembakkan dan mengenai perut Hakyeon. Hakyeon terdiam dan memenggang perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dia tersenyum mengejek kearah para polisi.

"Aku Dolbaeki, kekeke"

BRUUUK

"Hakyeon Hyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ceklek

Wonshik masuk kedalam ruang penyelidikkan. Disana masih ada Taekwoon yang duduk menunggu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Taekwoon cemas.

Wonshik hanya menatap datar Taekwoon.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Wonshik duduk di hadapan Taekwoon dengan tidak semangat. Padangannya semakin terlihat nanar.

"Orang itu.."

..

"Orang itu Hakyeon Hyung, iya?" Wonshik menatap sedih Taekwoon

"…."

"Aku mohon jawab. Bukan Hakyeon Hyung kan? Bukan dia kan"

Taekwoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Astaga" gumam Wonshik sedih. Dia memenggangi kepalannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kim Wonshik. Jangna tangkap dia"

Wonshik hanya memandang Taekwoon sekilas.

"Aku sedang berusaha menemukan cara menyembuhkannya. Tinggal sebentar lagi, berikan aku waktu"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau sudah membaca dokumen itu kan, pasien ayahku adalah dia"

"Apa?" Wonshik memandang Taekwoon tak percaya.

"Dia mengalami trauma berat diusiannya ke 8 tahun. Saat umurnya 10 tahun, dia sering berperilaku aneh, melukai dirinya. Dan saat ayahku memeriksanya dia menderita Dissociative Identity Disorder. Penyakit kepribadian ganda"

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu orang tua Hakyeon ingin melenyapkan kepriadian lain Hakyeon. Tapi kepribadian itu menolak dan mengamuk."

"Dia membunuh ayahmu?"

Taekwoon hanya menganggukkan kepalannya.

"Berikan aku waktu. Hanya 2 bulan"

Wonshik tampak berpikir, dia menatap Taekwoon yang memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Baik. Hanya 2 bulan. Aku akan menutup sementar kasus ini. Tolong selamatkan Hakyeon Hyung, Dr, Jung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Honbing duduk diatas kasur rumah sakit, dia menerawang keluar jendela. Padangannya kosong,

Ceklek

Hongbin menoleh kearah pintu, dia melihat Taekwoon berajalan kearahnya dan duduk didekat kasur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Hakyeon Hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Hongbin cemas

"Dia masih belum sadar"

Hongbin menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tanganya meremas selimut yang dipakainnya.

Taekwoon menatap tak suka dengan sikap Hongbin. Dia melihat keganjalan pada sikap Hongbin ke Hakyeon sekarang.

"Hongbin-"

"Ibu akan pulang lusa" kata Hongbin tiba - tiba

"Apa?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ibu tidak boleh tau Hakyeon Hyung bersama kita"

Taekwoon hanya terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung?"

"Hakyeon adalah pasien pribadi ayah. Hakyeon adalah sahabatku, dia kekasihku. Dia juga pasienku. Aku akan melindunginya" Taekwoon menatap serius Hongbin

Hongbin kaget dengan jawaban Taekwoon, ada secercah rasa tidak suka ketika Taekwoon mengatakan itu.

Tapi kemudian Hongbin tersenyum.

"Dia juga pasienku Hyung"

Taekwoon menatap tajam Hongbin.

"Baik. Kita lindungi dia bersama"

Mereka saling berpandang beberapa saat, kemudian mereka saling tersenyum tulus.

"Mari kita selamatkan dia, Dr. Jung Hongbin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah selesaikan chapter 4 nya.**

 **Maaf, sangat maaf bagi yang nunggu lama, ini bisa nulis Cuma hari minggu. Jadwal padat buat pemadatan ujian, huwaaa**

 **Tapi nggak apa-apa yang penting masih bisa lanjut kan.**

…

 **[ emma ] Nah banyak tanya kan, looh nih uda baca chapter 4nya kan.. hehehe uda nggak bingung kan..**

 **[ Amanda ] Hyuk? Bukan deh, kan uda jelas namanya Dolbaeki pasti Hakyeon itu mah**

 **[ chelle ] ok ini sudah update**

 **[ key love VIXX ] hehe bukan eonni ini dari drama hyde, Jekyll and me. Ambil cerita penyakitnya aja. bener eon, si jungtaek dokter…** **tau aja ah hehehe**

 **[ sulli otter ] eeyyyyyh juga lah eon … yap bener eonni, tapi yang main bukan woonbin, ealaah eonni hyunbin hahaaha,, #kabur**

 **[ ayhuu795 ] ini sudah update**

… **.**

 **Terima kasih yang telah menunggu, membaca dan meriview.**

 **Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa..**

 **Nnnnyeooooong~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hakyeon atau Dolbaeki?

**Sebuah Rahasia**

 **LeoN**

 **Leo ( Taekwoon ) x N (Hakyeon )**

 **Ravi, Ken, Hongbin, Hyuk**

 **T**

 **Yaoi, Typo**

 **Mystery/Romance/Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Hakyeon Atau Baeki?**

… **..**

"Nnnngggghh" Hakyeon meregangkan otot – otot tubuhnya. Dibangunkanya tubuh kurusnya tersebut terduduk diatas kasur. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan yang berwarna seba putih dan beraroma anyir itu.

Hakyeon menyentuh bagian perutnya yang terasa sakit saat digerakan, disibakannya baju dan terlihat bagian perut bawahnya terdapat balutan perban yang besar.

CEKLEK

Hakyeon memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara. Disana Taekwoon datang membawa beberapa kantong plastic ditangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hakyeonie?" Taekwoon meletakan kantong – kantong plastic di sofa. Dia berjalan mendekati Hakyeon.

"Taekwoonie, aku dimana?"

"Rumah sakit, kau mengalami kecelakaan."

"Eoh?" Hakyeon bergumam ria seraya tersenyum manis kearah Taekwoon.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Eeh, siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon telah berada disebuah kafe tidak jauh dari rumah sakit yang ditempati Hakyeon. Hakyeon masih mengenakan pakaian rawat rumah sakit, dan hanya berbalut jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mereka menyeruput Mochaccino bersamaan. Seperti yang terlihat, mereka tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Hyung!" Hongbin datang dari pintu masuk kafe menuju kearah dua orang yang tengah menunggu. Hakyeon mengayunkan tangannya memanggil Hongbin dan salah seorang lagi yang datang bersamanya.

"Menunggu lama ?" Hongbin langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

"Tidak. Eoh, siapa ini? Pacarmu, Hm?" Hakyeon menggoda Hongbin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Mereka bertiga, selain Hakyeon. Mengernyitkan kening heran.

Terutama Taekwoon dia menatap Hakyeon khawatir.

"Kau tak mengingatku, Hyung?" Hyuk, seseorang yang dibawa bersama Hongbin bertanya.

"Aku Hyuk, Han Sang Hyuk. Tunangan Hongbin, adik kesayanganmu. Masa kau tak ingat, jangan bercanda Hyung?!"

Hongbin menyikut pelan perut Hyuk.

"Hyukie" bisiknya gemas pada Hyuk.

"Ah, maaf" balas Hyuk juga berbisik.

"Ada apa ini?" Hakyeon menatap pada ketiga orang itu bergantian.

"Ah tidak apa – apa" Hyuk berkata gugup.

"Hakyeonie, tolong pesankan minuman untuk mereka, hm?" Taekwoon mengisyaratkan Hakyeon untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga sebentar. Hakyeon hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan pergi menuju tempat lain untuk memesan.

"Apa semakin parah?" Hyuk bertanya pada kedua namja yang notabene sebagai dokter itu.

"Hyung?" Hongbin menatap Taekwoon, meminta penjelasan.

"Jaga rahasia itu jangan sampai dia tahu. Dan kau Hongbin, tugasmu hanya mengontrol kesehatan Hakyeon, untuk masalah Dolbaeki, dia adalah urusanku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taekwoonie, dingin" Hakyeon membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya didalam selimut.

Taekwoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung menyusul Hakyeon tidur disampingnya.

"Kesini" Taekwoon merengkuh tubuh Hakyeon didalam tubuhnya. Didekapnya penuh sayang agar sang kekasih tidak kedinginan.

"Woonie?"

"Hm?"

"Popo~" kedua mata Hakyeon berbinar, memohon agar sang kekasih menuruti keinginannya.

Taekwoon tersenyum menanggapi sikap manja kekasihnya itu.

CUUP

Dikecupnya bibir Hakyeon lembut, tidak lama hanya beberapa detik, hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.

"Selamat malam?"

"Hm, selamat malam Woonie"

Mereka tidur saling berpelukan, berharap udara dingin tidak mengganggu acara tidur mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Taekwoon berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Hakyeon. Walaupun mereka masih dalam status berpacaran tapi tidur bersama sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju kamar. Dilihatnya sang kekasih masih setia bergelung dengan selimutnya. Didekatinya dan mulai membangunkan Hakyeon.

"Yeonie, bangun"

Hakyeon tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Hakyeonie, bangun" Taekwoon menggoyangkan tubuh Hakyeon. Dan dirasa Hakyeon mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Nnnggh" Hakyeon membuka matanya, dikerjap - kerjapkan mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari.

"Mandilah, aku tunggu dibawah" setelah Hakyeon terbangun, Taekwoon langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar menuju ke dapur.

Disisi lain, Hakyeon masih duduk terdiam diatas kasur. Dia mengamati sekeliling ruangan. Keningnya berkerut heran. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kaca yang tidak jauh dari kasurnya.

Hakyeon menatap pantulan dirinya dari atas hingga bawah. Disentuh wajahnya dengan penuh raut kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemarilah" Taekwoon menarikkan kursi untuk Hakyeon. Hakyeon telah selesai mandi dan turun bergabung dengan Taekwoon di meja makan. Namun sekarang Hakyeon malah diam dan terus menatap datar Taekwoon.

"Dimana dia?"

Taekwoon berhenti dan menatap Hakyeon.

"Dimana Cha Hakyeon?"

Taekwoon membelalakan matanya kaget. Entah apa yang didengarnya tiba – tiba membuat dadanya berdesir tak nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taekwoon melangkah mendekat kearah Hakyeon. Taekwoon yang semula menatap lembut Hakyeon kini menatap Hakyeon sinis.

"Kau tau maksudku, Dokter" Hakyeon tersenyum mengejek. Dia mendekatkan diri kepada Taekwoon hingga benar – benar tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hakyeon?"

"Aku? Seharusnya itu menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Dan apa yang terjadi? coba , pikirkan baik – baik, aku pergi"

Taekwoon masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Hakyeon. Seketika itu Hakyeon berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Tepatnya pada Taekwoon.

"Tubuh ini akan datang kepada pemiliknya. Bukankah begitu, Dokter"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor Polisi Changwon**

Wonshik berjalan santai menuju kantornya. Jaehwan mengikuti Wonshik tepat dibelakang, dia membawa banyak sekali berkas – berkas.

"Sunbae, aku menemukan fakta baru"

Wonshik hanya melirik Jaehwan sekilas.

"Tentang kasus Cha Hakyeon, aku menemukan bukti lagi"

Wonshik menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kasus itu ditutup bukan"

"Hanya kau yang mengatakan menutupnya, pusat tidak memberikan perintah"

Wonshik menatap sebentar Jaehwan dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonshik berhenti kembali dan berbalik menghadap Jaehwan.

Jaehwan melangkah mendekat kearah Wonshik.

"Kau menyukainya bukan. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu!"

Jaehwan mendelik kearah Wonshik. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Haaaaah, hentikan Jaehwan jangan memulai"

"Aku tetap akan menangkapnya. Dengan tanganku sendiri"

Jaehwan pergi meninggalkan Wonshik sebelum Wonshik sempat berucap. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap kedepan penuh amarah.

"Aku akan menangkapmu, Cha Hakyeon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon, tepatnya dirinya yang sekarang adalah Dolbaeki tengah berjalan riang menyelusuri kota. Dia merasakan benar – benar hidup. Ini yang sangat dia rindukan, menghirup udara segar, berjalan – jalan, melihat sekeliling kota, bukan sebagai orang lain melainkan dirinya. Cha Baeki.

TIIIIING

Baeki mengambil poselnya yang berbunyi. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan masuk, pesan itu berasal dari nomer yang sama dengan nomer ponselnya. Berarti ini adalah pesan terjadwal untuk dirinya atau untuk Hakyeon. Dibukanya dengan segera, disana ada sebuah pesan video. Baeki menekan tombol play pada layar ponselnya.

" **Hai"** terlihat orang dalam video tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri, jika bukan dia pasti Hakyeon.

" **Aku Hakyeon, Baeki-ah. Aku benar – benar ingin bertemu dan berbincang – bincang denganmu. Dan hanya cara ini yang terlintas dibenakku. Aku tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."** Hakyeon terlihat menghela napas.

" **Aku tau yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seorang pria datang padaku sehari yang lalu. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Aku bingung harus berbuat bagaimana lagi. Mungkin yang sebenarnya akan menghilang adalah aku. Kau lihatkan, sekarang yang keluar adalah kau bukan aku."**

Baeki menatap jengah ponselnya, tepatnya pesan dari Hakyeon. "Apa – apaan dia itu?"

" **Bagaimana jika kita berbagi tubuh, eoh? Aku siang dan kau malam?"**

"Hah?! Yang benar saja. Tubuh ini miliku"

" **Iya, aku tau. Dan aku juga tidak ingin merebut sesuatu yang bukan miliku"**

Mereka seperti terlihat benar – benra tengah berbicara secara langsung.

"Maka, kembalikan padaku"

" **Tapi aku juga ingin hidup, seperti keinginanmu. Aku mohon biarkan aku juga hidup. Kita hidup bersama - sama oke? Karena aku adalah kau dan sebaliknya."**

"Kalian pernah melenyapkanku!"

" **Aku minta maaf ak-"**

Baeki langsung menekan tombol delete pada layar ponselnya. Dia benar – benar muak mendengar penuturan dari Hakyeon. Apapun itu tubuh ini adalah miliknya.

Baeki memasukan ponselnya kembali pada saku celananya. Dan kembali melangkah.

Baeki melewati gang sempit yang gelap. Dia tak merasakan takut sedikitpun, kegelapan sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya.

"Wah wah," Baeki dihadang oleh beberapa namja tak dikenalnya. Namja – namja itu menatap Baeki menggoda, sesekali mereka menyolek wajah Baeki.

"Minggir" Baeki berucap dingin. Dia hanya tak sadar bahwa didepanya ini adalah sebuah bahaya.

"Wooaaaah. Galak sekali eoh, ikutlah dengan kita, hmm?" salah satu namja yang berbadan tinggi menarik paksa lengan Baeki.

Baeki mencoba melepaskan tanganya. Dia meronta hebat saat namja lainya ikut menarik dan mencoba membopong Baeki.

"Ya! Lepas berengsek"

BUUG

Baeki dibanting kebawah hingga tersungkur. Dia memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena terbentur tanah.

"Kita hajar saja dia"

BUAAAG BUUG BUAAAG

Namja – namja tadi malah menendang dan memukul Baeki hingga Baeki merasakan tubuhnya benar – benar lemas.

"Ya!" BUAAAG

Seorang namja datang dan menendang salah satu namja yang memukul Baeki.

Dia menyerang para namja itu seorang diri, sampai akhirnya mereka kabur karena kalah.

Sang namja tadi mengangkat pelan tubuh Baeki, agar Baeki tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Auuuh" Baeki mengerang sakit, dia menatap seseorang yang sekarang tengah mengendongnya ala bridal style.

"Hyung?" mata Baeki membola setelah mendapati siapa yang ternyata menggendongnya.

"Cha Baeki. Kau tidak apa - apa?" namja itu tersenyum manis. Memancarkan kerinduan dikedua matanya.

"In Guk, Hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Taekwoon, Hongbin dan Hyuk berlarian dilorong rumah sakit. Raut wajah mereka menggambarkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan operasi. Terlihat disalah satu kursi ada seorang namja yang menyadari kehadiran mereka dan menyuruh mereka mendekat.

"Bagaimana Hakyeon Hyung, dia tidak apa - apa bukan" Hyuk panik luar biasa, bibirnya bergetar ingin menangis. Hakyeon adalah orang yang sangat dia sayangi, dan telah menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau siapa?" Taekwoon bukanya menanyakan keadaan Hakyeon malah beryanya penuh cueiga pada namja yang tadi menelepon mereka, mengabatkan bahwa Hakyeon di Rumah Sakit.

"Aku Seo In Guk, temanya" ucap In Guk.

"Teman Hakyeon?"

"Teman Cha Baeki" In Guk menatap Taekwoon tajam.

"Kau anak dokter Jung, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau mengenal ayah kami?" Hongbin menyela.

"Ck. Ayah kalian bukanlah dokter. Dia penjahat"

"Jaga bicaramu!" Hongbin mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kalian pasti tau apa itu kepribadian palsu. Itu yang dilakukan ayahmu dulu. Seharusnya kalian sebagai dokter menyelamatkan pasien bukan membunuhnya."

Greeep

"Bicara apa kau ini?!" Hongbin mencengkram kerah baju In Guk.

In Guk tersenyum sinis.

"Jika kalian tidak mau. Aku yang akan menyembuhkanya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Taekwoon mengepalkan kedua tanganya menahan amarah.

In Guk hanya terkekeh geli menatap kedua dokter dihadapanya.

 **"Kalian seharunya tau mana yang asli"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ emma ] #pelukerat juga.. eemmmb sembuh nggak yaa. Kalau Hongbin mati nggak asyik ntar. Kan dia juga bertanggung jawab sebagai dokternya Hakyeon juga. Terimakasih selalu mengikuti yaa.**

 **[ shinta lang] sadis iyaa kan? Hehe dia mungkin hanya dendam. ooppss**

 **[ Sulli otter ] ini lanjutanya eonni**

 **.**

 **gomawo yang uda selalu mengikuti cerita ff ku ini. Tunggu chapyer selanjutnya yaa.**

 **R &R .. Nnyeoooooong~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Keputusan Hakyeon

**Sebuah Rahasia**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon,Taekwoon,Hongbin,Hyuk,Wonshik,Jaehwan**

 **Seo In Guk**

 **T**

 **Mystery/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Keputusan Hakyeon (Pra-Ending)**

…

Tuk Tuk Tuk Tuk

Taekwoon mengetukan jari – jarinya pada meja makan. Dia terus saja mengerutkan keningnya, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sepulang dari Rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hakyeon, dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman Baeki. Taekwoon seperti orang yang memiliki beban berat dipundaknya. Dan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sama sekali belum dia temukan jawabannya. Sebenarnya, Taekwoon masih ingin menemani Hakyeon hingga siuman, namun Hongbin dan Hyuk mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya istirahat dirumah.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan dan kebenaran yang ingin Taekwoon ketahui. Mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menggantikannya menjadi Dokter khusus untuk keluarga Cha, dan merawat Hakyeon. Bukanya Taekwoon mengeluh karena merawat Hakyeon, dia malah senang – senang saja karena Hakyeon adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Namun, alasan ayahnya memilihnya tidaklah jelas. Hongbin, adik kandungnya seharusnya yang dipilih oleh Ayah. Karena Hongbin memang mengambil sekolah kedokteran, sedangkan Taekwoon, dia ingin menjadi seorang atlit. Bukankah itu aneh? Dan terlebih lagi, penjelasan dari orang asing yang membawa Hakyeon kerumah sakit. Yang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sebenarnyalah yang seorang penjahat. Taekwoon semakin tidak mengerti dengan semuanya.

"Haaaahh~" Taekwoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia meneguk air mineral yang dia ambil tadi.

Taekwoon menengadahkan kepalanya. Menutup kedua matanya, menenangkan diri.

" **Ayahmu bukanlah dokter, dia penjahat"**

" **Kalian pasti tau apa itu kepribadian palsu. Itu yang dilakukan ayahmu dulu. Seharusnya kalian sebagai dokter menyelamatkan pasien bukan membunuhnya"**

" **Jika kalian tidak mau. Aku yang akan menyembuhkanya"**

" **Kalian seharusnya tau mana yang asli"**

"Aaaaakkh"

Braaaaakk

Taekwoon memukul meja didepannya dengan frustasi.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Taekwoon merogoh saku dan mengambil poselnya. Di tatapnya layar ponsel yang berwallpaper photo dirinya dan Hakyeon. Taekwoon tersenyum mengamati bagaimana Hakyeon nya merona manis saat Taekwoon mengecup pipi tembamnya.

"Hakyeon-ah" Sorot mata Taekwoon berubah sendu.

"Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongbin mengusap tangan Hakyeon dengan kain yang sebelumnya telah dibasahi dengan air. Dipandangnya Hakyeon yang masih belum membuka mata indahnya. Wajah itu begitu pucat. Hongbin tau dengan baik kondisi kesehatan Hakyeon, karena Hongbin juga ambil alih untuk merawat Hakyeon. Namun dalam hal ini Hongbin hanya mengontrol kondisi fisik Hakyeon. Munculnya sisi lain membuat tubuh Hakyon tidak menerima dengan baik, terlebih lagi ingatan Hakyeon. Semakin lama, ingatan yang dimiliki Hakyeon akan memudar jika sosok Baeki semakin muncul, menguasai tubuh itu.

Hongbin menatap sendu Hakyeon. Di usapnya wajah Hakyeon yang memucat.

"Hyung, bagaimanpun, aku akan mempertahankan dirimu. Aku akan membuatmu tetap ada. Maka dari itu, jangan biarkan dia muncul lagi" ucap Hongbin pada sosok Hakyeon yang terbaring.

CEKLEK

"Hyung," Hyuk masuk ke kamar rawat Hakyeon dengan raut kekhawatiran.

Hongbin segera menarik tanganya yang sedang mengusap wajah Hakyeon dan segera berdiri menghadap kearah Hyuk.

"Eo eoh, ada apa?"

Hyuk menatap curiga Hongbin yang terlihat gelagapan.

"Itu, Bibi Jung sudah ada dirumah"

"Eo eoh"

"…."

"…"

"IBUMU SUDAH PULANG JUNG HONGBIN"

"APA?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Hyuk menatap sebal Hongbin. "Barusan aku bilang, dasar lemot?!"

"Aissh. Bagaimana ini?"

DRTTT DRRRT DRRRT

Hongbin dan Hyuk menoleh kearah ponsel yang tengah bergetar diatas meja. Mereka kembali saling menatap.

"Haaahh, pasti Taekwoon Hyung. Angkat saja"

"Ck. Iya" Hongbin segera menerima panggilan dengan egan. Telepon yang ternyata memang dari Taekwoon.

"Ne Hyung?"

" **Kau bilang ibu kembali lusa besok?"**

"Harusnya seperti itu Hyung. Aku juga baru tau, Ibu kembali sekarang"

" **Ck. Kau tidak becus"**

"YA! Siapa yang tidak becus. Kau hanya menyuruh saja, aku yang bertindak"

" **Itu kan tugasmu. Aku harus merawat Hakyeon"**

"Merawat apanya?!"

" **Ck. Sudahlah. Cepat kembali kerumah."**

"Lalu Hakyeon Hyung bagaimana?"

" **Kita biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Tidak mungkin kita membawanya pulang, aku juga tidak bisa keluar, Ibu barusan saja datang. Cepat Pulang."**

PIIIP

Hongbin menatap sebal ponselnya. Tepatnya bukan pada ponsel, namun pada orang yang baru saja menutup panggilan teleponya.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Kajja, kita pulang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nnnngggh" Hakyeon mengeliat, meregangkan otot – ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama tertidur. Dibuka matanya perlahan – lahan.

"Haaah, rumah sakit lagi" Hakyeon mendudukan dirinya. Dia meraih ponselnya yang berada dimeja dekat kasur yang dia tempati.

Di usapnya perlahan layar ponsel. Sejenak Hakyeon terlihat bingung sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang.

Tuut Tuuut

Hakyeon terlihat cemas karena sosok diseberang sana tak kunjung menerima.

" **Yeobosseyo?"**

"Ini Cha Hakyeon. Bisa kita bertemu?"

" **Hm baiklah. Aku segera kesana"**

PIIIP

Hakyeon menghela napas lega.

"Ini benar. Aku melakukan hal yang benar"

Hakyeon duduk tegap diatas kasur, dan menghidupkan video pada ponselnya. Sebelum menekan tombol play, Hakyeon menarik napas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkanya perlahan.

Hakyeon memfokuskan pandanganya pada ponsel yang mulai merekam, raut wajahnya tampak serius.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi" Hakyeon tersenyum ramah pada kamera ponselnya.

"Aku tidak tau apakah kau sudah membuka pesan videoku sebelum ini. Eeemhh, hehe aku sedikit bingung harus mengatakan bagaimana? Berbicara dengan diri sendiri memang aneh." Hakyeon menggerakkan ponselnya untuk merekam keseluruhan kamar rawatnya. "Lihat, aku sedang dirumah sakit. Entah apa yang kau lakukan hingga aku bangun dan sudah ada disini. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal aneh. Aku ingin langsung saja. Alasanku membuat video ini agar kau tau tentangku. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Dan aku baru saja menelepon kakakmu. Dia telah menceritakan semuanya, dan dia bilang satu – satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan kita adalah kau" Hakyeon tersenyum sangat manis, sorot matanya benar – benar serius. "Aku tidak ingin egois dan berakhir meninggalkan orang – orang yang mencintaiku begitu saja. Maka dari itu, aku menerima usulannya, Dengan begitu, tubuh ini akan tetap ada. Jadi tunggu saja waktumu kembali, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta satu permohonan. Jaga Taekwoon untukku, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Bukan sebagai Cha Hakyeon, tapi sebagai Dol Baeki"

Hakyeon menghentikan videonya dan menyimpanya pada sebuah folder khusus. Hakyeon benar – benar telah merasa lega, ini seperti akhir yang merupakan awal untuknya. Bukan sebuah akhir yang sesungguhnya. Tapi akhir untuk memulai dirinya menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kita adalah satu" Hakyeon menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Tersenyum ringan yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

…

Tok Tok Tok

Hakyeon beranjak dari kasurnya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang terus diketuk seseorang tampa henti.

CEKLEK

Dibalik pintu telah berdiri seorang namja yang tadinya mengantar Hakyeon kerumah sakit. Namja itu adalah Seo In Guk.

Hakyeon tersenyum kepada In Guk dan mempersilahkanya masuk.

Hakyeon dan In Guk duduk berdekatan di sofa kamar rawatnya.

"Langsung saja" Ucap In Guk sedikit ketus pada Hakyeon.

"Hyung"

In Guk sontak menoleh pada Hakyeon saat mendengar Hakyeon memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Apa yang pertama kali terbesat dipikiranmu ketika melihatku?"

In Guk menatap Hakyeon bingung. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menjawabnya?"

Hakyeon tersenyum manis, "Jawab saja"

"Baeki"

Sejenak senyum Hakyeon memudar, namun senyum itu langsung kembali bangkit.

"Itu juga jawabanku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Usulan yang kau berikan kemarin. Itu lah jawabanku, sama denganmu"

…

" **Cha Hakyeon?"**

 **Hakyeon menatap seorang namja yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk kamar rawatnya. Hakyeon baru saja ingin keluar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, namun kangkahnya terhenti saat namja yang menatapnya tajam ini seperti melarangnya untuk pergi.**

" **Ada yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Hakyeon bertanya seramah mungkin.**

" **Aku Seo In Guk"**

" **Ah, aku Cha hakyeon"**

"… **."**

"… **."**

" **Kau tidak mengingatku?"**

" **Eh ?" Hakyeon memiringkan kepalanya menatap lekat – lekat namja didepanya ini.**

" **Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu? Apa kah kita pernah bertemu, maaf, ingatanku sedikit kacau akhir – akhir ini?"**

" **Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"**

" **A..ah baiklah. Silahkan duduk" Hakyeon mempersilahkan namja itu untuk duduk. Mereka saling bertatapan agak lama sebelum salah satu dari mereka kembali membuka pembicaraan.**

" **Aku kakak Baeki. Dol Baeki"**

 **Hakyeon terdiam ketika namja itu menyebutkan nama Baeki.**

" **Aku dan Baeki adalah anak yatim piatu. Kami tinggal bersama disebuah panti asuhan di Gangnam. Saat itu umurku baru 7 tahun dan Baeki 4 tahun. Kami sangat amat dekat, dia sudah aku anggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Tapi tiba – tiba saja ada sepasang suami istri yang ingin mengadopsi Baeki. Aku dengar mereka baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan anak mereka satu – satunya yang bernama Cha Hakyeon"**

 **Hakyeon membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar cerita In Guk. Jemari Hakyeon mulai bergerak – gerak cemas.**

" **Aku pikir, Baeki akan bahagia jika mendapat orangtua baru. Karena dia sering bercerita padaku bahwa dia sangat merindukan orang tuanya. Tapi 3 bulan setelah itu, aku tidak dapat menghubungi Baeki lagi. Aku kira dia terlalu bahagia hingga melupakanku. Tapi kau tau apa yang terjadi ketika aku bertemu dengannya lagi?" In Guk menatap Hakyeon sarkatis.**

 **Hakyeon hanya terdiam namun raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.**

" **Setelah 3 tahun kita akhirnya bertemu. Tapi, saat itu dia sangat kacau. Dia menemui ku dan terus menangis, dia tidak mau bercerita. Dia hanya memintaku untuk membawanya pergi dari orangtua angkatnya."**

" **Jadi, maksudmu?"**

" **Aku akan memberimu pilihan"**

" **Tunggu…, jika ceritamu benar, jadi aku ini datang dari mana?" Hakyeon tampak tak percaya dengan cerita In Guk. Jika Baeki adalah sosok asli, tapi Hakyeon telah hidup bertahun lamanya dari Baeki. Seharusnya sosok Baeki telah menghilang. Bukankah Hakyeon berarti sosok yang asli?**

" **Aku bukan seorang dokter namun aku mengetahui baik buruknya keluarga Cha. Ketika anak mereka meninggal, Nyonya Cha sangat frustasi. Mereka terpaksa mengadopsi anak untuk menggantikan anak mereka. Namun Baeki tidak seperti anak mereka yang ceria dan hiperaktif. Dari situlah mereka meminta bantuan dr Jung untuk melenyapkan sosok Baeki dan membuat sosok baru yang menyerupai sikap dan perilaku anak mereka. Itulah yang dinamakan kepribadian palsu, dari situlah kau berasal, Cha Hakyeon."**

" **Ti..tidak mungkin"**

" **Sekarang tergantung denganmu, jika mereka tetap bersikeras mempertahankanmu dan melenyapkan Baeki. Salah satu dari kalian tidak akan ada yang menang. Kalian akan sama – sama menghilang. Namun, jika kamu mengalah pada Baeki, tubuh ini akan tetap hidup sebagai Baeki. Atau Baeki yang mengalah"**

" **Ji..jika aku tetap mempertahankan diriku, dan dia yang mengalah. Apa yang terjadi?"**

 **In Guk menatap Hakyeon serius.**

" **Kalian akan menjadi satu kepribadian"**

…

Hakyeon melangkahkan kaki menuruni kasur dan menuju jendela. Di pandanginya dengan kagum keindahan kota Changwon yang benar – benar mengagumkan. Hakyeon benar – benar tak akan rela jika harus meninggalkan kota tempat tinggalnya ini, kota dimana dia bertemu dengan orang – orang yang dia sayangi, kota yang membuatnya memiliki banyak teman, kota yang menciptakan banyak kenangan, dan kota yang mempertemukannya dengan Taekwoon. Dia benar – benar akan sangat merindukan semua, semua hal yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Kisahku berakhir disini"

In Guk mengikuti Hakyeon berdiri menatap keindahan kota Seoul dari kamar rawat Hakyeon.

"Kau, sungguh akan melakukanya?"

Hakyeon menoleh kehadapan In Guk. Dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku harus mengembalikan apa yang bukan milikku"

In Guk hanya terdiam menatap Hakyeon yang kembali memandang kedepan. Dia sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Hakyeon yang harus melakukan hal berat demi seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Melepaskan kehidupanya untuk kehidupan seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor Polisi Changwon**

Jaehwan tampak serius mengotak atik berkas – berkas di atas mejanya. Dia terus saja membolak – balik tiap berkas yang bertumpuk – tumpuk dimejanya. Dengan teliti Jaehwan membaca satu persatu informasi yang dicarinya.

"Dapat" Jaehwan tersenyum setelah membaca dokumen terakhir yang dia baca. Setelah memasukkan dokumen kedalam tas ranselnya, Jaehwan lantas meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa. Tampak Jaehwan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Ne Sajangnim. Saya menemukan berkasnya"

"…."

"Baik akan segera saya lakukan"

Setelah Jaehwan menutup ponselnya, dia berjalan menuju tempat para polisi berada.

"Semuanya!"

Para polisi lantas menoleh pada Jaehwan.

"Mari kita tangkap penjahatnya"

Beberapa polisis yang memang berada dibawah kendali Jaehwan segera mengikuti Jaehwan pergi. Belum sempat melewati pintu keluar kantor polisi. Jaehwan bertemu sapa dengan Wonshik, Jaehwan hanya tersenyum sinis pada Wonshik. Dan terus berjalan melewati Wonshik. Namun, dengan gesit Wonshik menghentikan langkah Jaehwan.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

Jaehwan melepaskan pegangan Wonshik pada lengannya. "Ke tempat sang penjahat"

Wonshik tercengang dan menatap tajam Jaehwan. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Wonshik menatap semua polisi yang mengikuti Jaehwan. "Kembali kedalam!"

Para polisi hanya terdiam tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Apa kalian tuli?!"

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka" ucap Jaehwan tegas.

"Sekarang kasus ini diserahkan kepadaku. Dan kau, Kim Wonshik. Kau di scorsing untuk sementara waktu"

Wonshik mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Jaehwan, apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Jaehwan hanya tersenyum miring. Dengan itu Jaehwan dan para polisi benar – benar telah pergi meninggalkan Wonshik yang masih terdiam menahan amarahnya.

Wonshik segera mengambil ponsel didalam saku celananya dan menelepon Taekwoon.

" **Ne?"**

"Dimana Hakyeon Hyung?"

" **Ada apa?"**

"Katakan saja!"

" **Rumah sakit Changwon. Ada .."**

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Taekwoon lagi, Wonshik langsung menutup ponselnya dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya pergi ketempat yang dimaksudkan Taekwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sungguh yakin?" Tanya In Guk pada Hakyeon.

Sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada dikamar rawat Hakyeon. Dimana Hakyeon tengah bersandar di kepala kasur dan In Guk duduk di kursi sebelah Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu"

Hakyeon terdiam dan menunduk. "Aku takut, Hyung"

In Guk menatap Hakyeon yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini"

Hakyeon menoleh pada In Guk yang menyodorkan ponsel Hakyeon pada pemiliknya.

"Teleponlah. Katakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan"

Hakyeon mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponsel itu cukup lama. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut

Tuuut Tuuut Tuut

" **Yeonie? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf aku tidak berada didekatmu saat kau terbangun"**

"Tidak apa – apa Taekwoonie"

" **Setelah ini aku akan kesana"**

"Ah tidak usah, aku ingin istirahat. Datanglah besok, dan jemput aku"

" **Hm, baiklah"**

"Taekwoonie?"

" **Ne?"**

"Aku ingin jus pisang"

" **Baiklah akan ku bawakan besok"**

"Taekwoonie"

" **Hm?"**

"Jangan lupakan aku. Aku mencintaimu"

" **Tidak mungkin Yeonie, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan orang yang selalu datang setiap detik kedalam pikiranku"**

"Hehehe" Hakyeon meneteskan air matanya. "Aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"

" **Hakyeon-ah, kau kenapa, tidak biasanya?"**

"Aku harap aku yang lain bisa mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintaimu"

" **Apa maksudmu?"**

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya sedang ngelantur saja. Sudah dulu, aku mengantuk"

" **Kau benar tidak apa – apa. Aku akan datang kesana sekarang"**

"Jangan! Sudah dulu, aku mencintaimu Jung Taekwoon"

PIIP

Hakyeon segera menutup ponselnya dan menangis diam, tubuhnya bergetar seraya tanganya meremas ponsel yang dia genggam.

In Guk yang melihat Hakyeon menangis hanya bisa terdiam. Tangannya ini menyentuh pundak Hakyeon yang terus bergetar menangis, namun dia urungkan. Dia hanya membiarkan Hakyeon menangis didepannya.

"Hyung" Hakyeon menatap In Guk yang juga menatapnya. "Ayo, segera lakukan"

In Guk hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Bersandarlah, dan tutup matamu"

Hakyeon menuruti perintah In Guk.

"Aku bukan dokter, jadi jangan harap ini akan berhasil 100%. Jika ini gagal, berusahalah untuk membuat Baeki muncul kembali"

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Cha Hakyeon, ikuti suaraku." In Guk menggenggam tangan Hakyeon yang bergetar "Jangan takut, aku selalu bersamamu, aku akan menuntunmu"

"Cha Hakyeon, sekarang dirimu tengah berada di sebuah rumah besar, kau melangkahkan kakimu masuk kedalam sebuah rumah itu. Dan kamu melihat seseorang yang amat menyerupai dirimu. Ajaklah dia bicara"

"Dia siapa Hakyeon?"

"Dia bilang… namanya Dol Baeki"

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Dia sedang menagis, kaki dan tangannya diborgol. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hakyeon mulai terlihat gusar.

"Tenanglah. Katakan padanya, kau datang untuk menyelamatkanya."

"Tidak… dia tidak percaya, dia bilang dia membenciku"

"Sekarang dekati dia pelan – pelan, dan katakan bahwa Seo In Guk menunggunya. Bilang, aku yang menyuruhmu datang"

"…"

"Cha Hakyeon?"

"…"

Hakyeon? Kau masih disana, jawab jika kau mendengar suaraku." In Guk mulai terlihat panic saat Hakyeon hanya terdiam, tidak lagi membalas ucapanya.

"Ya. Cha Hakyeon?! Jawablah! Bangun Cha Hakyeon!" In Guk menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Hakyeon, berusaha membuat Hakyeon bangun dari tidurnya. Namun Hakyeon masih saja menutup matanya.

"Hakyeon, dengarkan suaraku. Kembalilah. Ya! CHA HAKYEON!"

In Guk lantas berlari keluar meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih terpejam. Dia berlari sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesana – kemari.

"Dokter!" In Guk mendekati dokter yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang suster.

"Tolong, dia tidak bangun. Cha Hakyeon tidak mau bangun. Cepatlah!"

Dokter segera berlari mengikuti In Guk yang juga berlari kembali menuju kamar rawat Hakyeon. In Guk dengan segera membuka pintu, namun bukanya langsung masuk In Guk malah terdiam saat melihat Hakyeon tengah duduk terdiam menatap In Guk.

In Guk berlari menghampiri Hakyeon. "Cha Hakyeon, kau baik – baik saja?"

"In..In Guk Hyung?"

GREEP

Hakyeon memeluk In Guk, dia menangis dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Baek..Baeki?"

"Ne, ini aku.. aku Dol Baeki"

"Syukurlah, kau kembali. Terimakasih Tuhan"

Mereka berpelukan erat menyalurkan rindu yang telah mereka pendam selama bertahun – tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baeki-ah" In Guk memeluk Baeki yang tengah merapikan barang – barangnya.

Baeki berbalik dan menatap lembut In Guk.

CUP

In Guk membelalakan matanya saat Baeki mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu"

In Guk tersenyum mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir indah Baeki.

CUUP

In Guk mengecup bibir Baeki. Baeki mengalungkan tangannya pada leher In Guk. In Guk mulai melumat bibir Baeki. Dikecupnya dan diemutnya bibir merah Baeki.

"Nngggh"

In Guk melepaskan ciumanya pada Baeki dan memeluk tubuh itu protectif.

"Ayo kita pulang"

"Hmmm" Baeki menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mempererat pelukanya pada tubuh In Guk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hakyeon Hyung" Wonshik membuka kamar rawat Hakyeon namun, dia tidak menemukan Hakyeon dimanapun.

"Wonshik-ah?"

Wonshik menoleh kebelakang. Disana telah berdiri Taekwoon yang membawa beberapa kantong plastic.

"Dimana Hakyeon Hyung?"

Taekwoon mengerutkan kening dan masuk kedalam kamar. Matanya menyelusuri tiap ruangan.

"Hakyeon-ah?" Taekwoon meletakan kantong – kantong plastic diatas meja. Dan mengecek kedalam kamar mandi.

"Dia tidak ada?"

Wonshik dan Taekwoon berusaha menghubungi orang – orang terdekat. Mereka tampak panic, karena semua barang – barang Hakyeon tidak ada dan ruangan sudah tampak bersih dan rapi.

"Wonshik-ah?" Wonshik dan Taekwoon menoleh pada Jaehwan dan beberapa polisi lain yang telah berdiri diluar kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jaehwan?" Tanya Wonshik curiga

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Cha Hakyeon, dimana dia?"

Wonshik tampak terkejut dan mendekati Jaehwan. "Jangan bercanda, dia tidak ada disini dari tadi, dimana dia?"

"Apa maksudmu, kami baru saja menginjakan kaki"

Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Permisi tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu.?" Seorang suster bergabung dengan mereka.

"Cha Hakyeon, pasien dikamar ini kemana?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Eoh, dia sudah check out tadi malam, sepertinya dengan seorang namja"

"Namja?" Wonshik menatap Taekwoon meminta penjelasan

Taekwoon hanya terdiam. Jaehwan segera pergi untuk mencari Hakyeon. Sedangkan Wonshik masih setia terdiam diruangan itu dengan Taekwoon.

"Siapa orang yang membawa Hakyeon Hyung?"

"Kita tadi malam berada dirumah, tidak mungkin jika kami yang membawa Hakyeon"

"Sebaiknya kita segera menemukanya, ayo!"

Wonshik keluar kamar dan diikuti Taekwoon. Namun Taekwoon berhenti karena melihat sebuah surat tergeletak diatas meja.

Taekwoon lantas mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

Mata Taekwoon membulat, ketika membaca isi dari surat tersebut. Surat yang hanya terlipat menjadi 2 bagian berwarna putih. Dan tampak jelas tulisan yang ditujukan untuk Jung Taekwoon itu membuat Taekwoon tak mampu lagi berdiri.

" **Astaga, Hakyeon"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini lanjut lagi Sebuah Rahasianya, hehehe. Ini chapter pra-ending ya, jadi last chapter adalah 7.**

 **Kalau dibaca pasti setelah ini banyak review yang marah – marah karena hilangnya Hakyeon. Hehe maaf yaa, emang ceritanya begitu. Ditunggu aja last chapternya akhirnya gimana. Kekeke.**

…

 **[emma] hehe penasaran yaaa, ditunggu aja chapter 7 nya, kalau disini pasti uda tau kok siapa pemilik asli tubuh itu. Tapi akhirnya masih (?) ya hehehe**

 **[vixxijh] suka juga kalau suka sama cerita ini. Ini lanjutanya ,, untuk jaehwan dan Wonshik mungkin next chapter dijelaskan.**

 **[chronossoul] ini sudah up.. selamat membaca**

 **[key love VIXX] hehe iyaa eonni terimakasih juga selalu ngikutin cerita aku. Disini uda di jelaskan siapa yang asli, nggak sesuai yang diharapkan ya hehehe, tapi ditunggu aja endingnya, hehehe**

 **[sulli otter] mian eonni masih pake nama yang lama..hehe gomawo ne eonni, uda selalu support jelita #kecup**

 **[zoldyk] thank you**

…

 **Terimakasih yang telah membaca, monggoh silahkan review hehehe**

 **Nnnnnyeooooong~~~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sebuah Rahasia END

**Sebuah Rahasia**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Hongbin, Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Seo In Guk**

 **M**

 **Mystery/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Sebuah Rahasia**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … **..**

Wonshik menatap tajam kepergian Jaehwan dari ruang rawat Hakyeon. Disisi lain Taekwoon masih bergelut dengan pikiranya, mengenai keberadaan Hakyeon sekarang. Bukan bagian dari mereka yang membawa Hakyeon pergi. Pasti ada orang lain yang melakukanya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menemukanya, ayo!"

Wonshik keluar kamar dan diikuti Taekwoon dari belakang. Namun langkah Taekwoon terhenti oleh sebuah kertas putih yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Tanpa basa basi Taekwoon langsung membuka dan membacanya.

…

 **Yang tersayang,**

 **Jung Taekwoon.**

 **Woonie, mungkin jika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tak lagi disampingmu. Walaupun aku tahu ini keputusan sepihak, namun aku tak ingin ada lagi yang tersakiti oleh keberadaanku. Aku tak ingin Taekwoonie bersusah payah menjagaku. Aku tahu setiap malam ketika aku tertidur, kau selalu melakukan therapy sugesti padaku kan, hehehe aku selalu tau apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Aku hanya diam karena aku pikir semua akan baik – baik saja. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat berdosa.**

 **Woonie, aku harus mengembalikan apa yang bukan miliku, termaksud tubuh dan hidup ini. Selama bertahun – tahun aku telah merenggut kehidupan seseorang yang selalu kalian hilangkan. Aku bukanlah sang pemilik. Tubuh ini bukan miliku.**

 **Aku yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah ciptaan. Ayahmu yang telah membuatku muncul. Tapi Taekwoonie, aku harap kau tidak menyalahkan ayahmu karena hal ini.**

 **Maka dari itu, ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Mengembalikan kehidupan Baeki.**

 **Aku tidak ingin kalian menganggapnya sebagai seorang moster lagi. Karena bukan dia monster sebenarnya, melainkan kita. Jadi aku harap, kau bisa menerima keputusanku ini.**

 **Maaf, aku tidak berani mengatakanya langsung. Aku takut jika bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu dan berubah pikiran. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi.**

 **Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Taekwoonie. Aku harap kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.**

 **Aku selalu mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu.**

 **Selamat tinggal My Hamster, My lovely, My Soul.**

 **Your Love**

 **Cha Hakyeon**

…

Taekwoon berpegangan pada sofa didekatnya. Tubuhnya benar – benar lemas. Seluruh otot dan aliran darahnya terasa beku. Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, dirinya bahkan tak tau kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, hanya Hakyeon seseorang yang Taekwoon cintai. Hakyeon yang periang, lucu, baik hati dan yang sangat mencintainya. Dia hanya menginginkan Hakyeonnya yang itu, bukan yang lain.

"Astaga Hakyeon" Taekwoon meremas kertas yang digenggamnya itu. Matanya terasa amat panas, bibirnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

"Tidak Hakyeon" Taekwoon meneteskan buliran Kristal dari matanya perlahan – lahan. Air yang sedari tadi ia tahan namun tak berhasil dan kini malah semakin mengalir deras.

"Tidak.. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh!"

…..

"Jaehwan-ah!"

Wonshik berlari memanggil Jaehwan yang hampir saja masuk kedalam mobilnya itu.

"Haah hah. Jangan. Kau hah hah Sudah hah cukup" ucap Wonshik tersenggal – senggal.

Jaehwan menatap muak Wonshik. "Apalagi .Shik?!"

Greeepp

Wonshik memeluk tubuh Jaehwan erat. "Aku mohon hentikan penyelidikan ini. Anggap saja kasus ini sudah selesai, hm?"

Sraaak

"Enak saja" Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Wonshik menjauh. "Kenapa? Kau ingin melindungi sahabat tersayangmu itu hah?!"

"Astaga Jaehwan!"

"Omo! Kau bahkan membentakku, aigoo!"

"Ayolah, kau ini sedang hamil!"

"Kalau aku hamil kenapa? Kau juga lebih peduli padanya kan?!"

"Astaga~" Wonshik berjongkok lemas, dia sudah benar – benar pusing menghadapi istrinya yang bertingkah kekanak – kanakan ini. Apapun yang dilakukan Wonshik, bagi Jaehwan adalah hal yang salah.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan mengurusi dia lagi, jadi mari kita pulang dan istirahat, hmm?" Wonshik mulai merayu istrinya kembali.

Hanya dengan ucapan itu, Jaehwan langsung tersenyum lebar dan menarik lengan Wonshik untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Semuanya, ayo kita pulang~"

Wonshik yang melihat perubahan sikap istrinya itu hanya mengelus dadanya, dan segera mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak tak tak tak

Disebuah rumah yang terkesan sederhana namun nyaman itu tengah dihuni dua orang namja yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Namja yang berkulit hitam itu nampak tengah memotong – mototng sayuran degan namja yang berdiri memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mau masak apa, Baekie?"

"Hanya bimbimbap Hyung, kita tidak sempat belanja tadi."

"Ooh."

Sraaak sraaak

In Guk menyelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Baeki. "Aku merindukanmu"

Mendengar ucapkan itu, bukanya sebuah senyuman atau balasan ucapan yang diberikanya tetapi sebuah lukisan bibir yang terlihat begitu sedih. Namja yang dipeluk itu tidak nampak bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju sebuah mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh dari sana. Sesampainya di area mobil itu berpijak, Taekwoon melihat Hongbin telah siap di tempat pengemudi, dengan segera Taekwoon masuk dan memasang sabuk pengamanya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya sang adik kepada sang kakak yang membuka ponselnya karena mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Ke Jeju, sekarang" Ucap Taekwoon seraya memasukan ponselnya kembali.

"Untuk apa ? Seharusnya kita ke Kantor Polisi, Hyung"

"Wonshik telah melacak ponselnya, Hakyeon berada di Jeju"

Dengan segera Hongbin melajukan mobilnya, mereka harus segera menemukan Hakyeon sebelum namja itu menghilang lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaa!" Baeki meletakkan mangkuk terakhir di depan In Guk.

"Nah, mari makan~" dengan tidak sabarnya In Guk langsung menggeret jatah makanya dan mulai memakan.

"Astaga, pelan – pelan, Hyung" Baeki duduk diam dan mengamati In Guk yang makan begitu lahap di depannya.

"Hyung"

"…"

"Jika Baeki menghilang, bagaimana?"

In Guk lantas menghentikan makanya, dan menatap Baeki bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baeki tampak kelabakan dan mengambil minumnya yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Ma..maksudku, jika saat itu" Baeki kembali menatap In Guk yang masih menatapnya aneh.

"Aa..ayo lanjutkan makannya" Baeki mulai melahap makananya namun masih dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Hal itu tampak begitu jelas dimata In Guk. Tangan In Guk yang tengah memegang sendok, meremas sendok itu dengan kuat. Bukan tatapan aneh lagi yang diberikan In Guk untuk Baeki. Namun, raut sebuah kemarahan.

"Hey"

"…"

KREEETAK

"CHA HAKYEON!" In Guk melempar sendoknya tepat disebelah Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang sedang menikmati makananya, langsung terkejut menatap sendok yang tergeletak naas disamping mangkuknya.

"Hyu..Hyung" Dengan perasaan takut Hakyeon menatap In Guk kembali.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

"Bo..bohong ap apa?"

BRAAAAK

TAP TAP TAP

SREEEETT

"Dimana Baeki!" In Guk meremas kerah Hakyeon dan menatap namja itu murka. Dia benar – benar marah ketika dia tahu bahwa namja yang dihadapanya ini bukanlah Baeki, melainkan Hakyeon.

"Kau bilang akan memberikan hidup untuk Baeki. KENAPA KAU YANG DISINI!"

Hakyeon menatap In Guk ketakutan. Dia benar – benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa In Guk mengetahui bahwa dia ini adalah Cha Hakyeon.

"Kau membunuhnyakan? Di sana. KAU MEMBUNUHNYA DI SANA KAN?!"

BRAAAKK

SREEEETTT

"Hyu..Hyung, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Hakyeon mencoba melawan saat In Guk berusaha menyeret tubuhnya.

In Guk diam dan menatap Hakyeon. Seulas senyum menakutkan terlukis diwajah tampan In Guk.

"Membawamu menemui Baeki"

"Ti..tidak. Hyung, a aku mohon. Hyuuuung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhenti" Taekwoon keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengamati sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari peradaban manusia.

Hongbin menyusul Taekwoon keluar dan berdiri disampingnya ikut mengamati rumah itu.

"Itu Hyung rumahnya?"

Taekwoon hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau"

"Lalu kenapa kita kemari? Pulau Jeju masih di depan sana Hyung."

"Entah, Firasatku tidak enak ketika melihat rumah ini"

"Astaga Hyung. Kita harus cepat menemukan Hakyeon Hyung. Ayo" Hongbin berlari dan hendak masuk kedalam mobil kembali. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya dan dia menoleh kesumber teriakan itu.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Di sana"

"Di sana"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUUUUKK

In Guk mendorong tubuh Hakyeon hingga namja tan itu tersungkur dan menatap lantai. In Guk menutup pintu dan mematikan lampunya.

"Aku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu, Hyung"

TUK TUK TUK

Sebuah suara pukulan tongkat terdengar semakin mendekat kesisi Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang tak bisa melihat apapun, mencoba meraba – raba area sekitar berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Saat itu aku memang bertemu dengan Baeki. Lalu aku.."

PRAAAAANG

"Kyaaa" Hakyeon berteriak kaget saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca. "La..lau aku menawarkan diri untuk bertukar"

BRAAAAAK

Hakyeon menutup matanya saat dia mendengar suara pukulan benda untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dirinya berusaha menceritakan kebenaran yang terjadi.

"Ta..tapi dia menolak, Hyung..dia"

Duuk

"Aakh!" In Guk mendorong tubuh Hakyeon hingga menabrak tembok. Dia menodongkan pukulan bisbol pada dagu Hakyeon.

"Pembohong!"

"Baeki melakukan ini untuk menghentikanmu Hyung"

"Kau merebutnya dariku"

"Dia tidak ingin kau terus hidup seperti ini, Hyung"

"Dia alasanku bertahan hidup"

"Hyung"

"DAN KAU TELAH MERENGGUTNYA DARIKU!"

DUAAAK

Bruuug

In Guk memukulkan pemukul itu tepat dipelipis Hakyeon. Dengan sekali pukul Hakyeon langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan darah segar yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Hakyeon yang masih sadarkan diri, berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari In Guk. Keadaan ruangan yang gelap membuat Hakyeon lebih untung untuk melarikan diri. Hakyeon memegangi pelipisnya berusaha untuk mencegah darah yang terus mengalir.

"Kau mau kemana, hah?"

Tap Tap Tap

"Kemari Cha Hakyeon. Kemari, dan tanggung dosamu!"

Tap Tap Tap

Grep

"Aku bilang, kemari!" In Guk mencengkram pergelangan kaki Hakyeon.

Sreeeeet

"Aaaakh Hyung,aku mohon, maaf, maaf" Hakyeon terus saja memohon saat In Guk mulai menyeret kakinya.

In Guk melempar Hakyeon, dan menindih tubuh Hakyeon yang terlentang. Walaupun ruangan gelap namun mata mereka tetap dapat bertemu pandang. Hakyeon menatap takut mata yang tengah mendelik marah kearahnya.

"Diam, dan tanggung dosamu!"

Breeeet

In Guk melepas baju Hakyeon dengan paksa. Ditarik dan disobek baju atas Hakyeon hingga lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aaakh! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Hyung aku mohon jangan hiks, maaf Hyung hiks"

In Guk melepas sabuknya dan mengikatkan pada leher jenjang Hakyeon. Di ikatnya kencang hingga urat Hakyeon nampak begitu jelas terlihat. Hakyeon hanya mampu menangis dan menutup matanya.

In Guk yang melihat Hakyeon hanya pasrah didepannya, lantas tersenyum jahat. Dia menarik sabuk yang telah terikat kencang pada leher Hakyeon hingga wajah Hakyeon mendekat kearahnya.

"Aaaakh! Uhkh uhuk"

"Tatap aku!"

Hakyeon membuka matanya perlahan dan bertemu dengan mata In Guk.

Cuup

In Guk meraup bibir Hakyeon dengan bringas. Dia hanya ingin menyakiti bibir Hakyeon dengan menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat. Dapat dilihat sekali gigit saja bibir Hakyeon sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Uuug, Eummmph!"

Sreeet

In Guk menarik sabuknya keatas, dan hanya leher jenjang Hakyeon saja yang terlihat didepanya. Dengan mudah In Guk menggigiti leher Hakyeon.

"Aaakkh! Hyung~! Sa sakit hiks"

"Kau ingin lebih sakit?"

In Guk merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil sebuah pelatuk api dan menyalakan api itu tepat dibawah dagu Hakyeon.

"AAAKHH! Panas hiks Hyung Aaaakh hentikan! Hentikan Hyung!"

"HAHAHA" In Guk menarik wajah Hakyeon kembali menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau ingin yang mana lagi hmm?"

"Hiks" Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya takut. "Maaf Hyung hiks maafkan aku"

"Ck. Berhenti meminta maaf!"

In Guk menyulutkan api kembali tepat ditelinga Hakyeon hingga api itu membakar telinga Hakyeon.

"AAAAAKKH! Sakit! Hentikan! Hiks aaaakh!"

BRAAAAKK

Klik

In Guk menutup matanya saat lampu tiba- tiba menyala. Dia menghentikan aktifitas bersenang-senangnya dan mendelik kearah dua orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengganggu.

Taekwoon menatap murka kearah In Guk yang tengah menyakiti Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang terus menangis karena menahan sakit area ditubuhnya yang terbakar, tak sadar akan kedatangan Taekwoon dan Hongbin.

"Hakyeon Hyung" Hongbin tersentak melihat Hakyeon yang sangat menyedihkan. "Kau apakan dia, Brengsek!"

"Aku? Hahaha kenapa kalian marah kepadaku. Tanya saja padanya!"

"Lepaskan Hakyeon" Taekwoon mengepalkan tangannya.

In Guk melihat Taekwoon marah malah tertawa semakin terbahak-bahak. "Kalian ingin apa? Membunuhku? Konyol" In Guk berdiri dan menarik sabuknya untuk membuat Hakyeon ikutan berdiri.

"Uugh Uuuhuk uuhuk"

"Atau kalian ingin membunuhnya bersamaku?" In Guk tersenyum mengejek pada Taekwoon yang semakin menampakan raut amarahnya.

"1 luka yang kau buat padanya, akan kubalas 10x lipat" acam Taekwoon.

"Hahahaha. Silahkan silahkan"

Duk

In guk mendorong tubuh Hakyeon terduduk dilantai. Dia bebalik dan mengambil tongkat baseballnya.

"Balas aku untuk ini" In Guk tersenyum remeh pada Taekwoon dan mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya kuat-kuat.

DUAAAAAKH

Pukulan keras dilancarkan In Guk tepat dikepala Hakyeon. Hakyeon langsung jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, luka pukul yang ada dipelipisnya sekarang bertambah lagi dikepala belakangnya. Darah segara mengalir begitu deras hingga membasahi lantai dan rambut Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon Hyung!"

"Bawa Hakyeon pergi, biar aku urus dia" ucap Taekwoon dan berjalan kearah In Guk yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dengan sekali anggukan Hongbin langsung berlari dan membopong Hakyeon, segera membawa Hakyeon ke Rumah Sakit sebelum terlambat.

Sempat berpapasan kembali dengan Taekwoon, Hongbin berhenti dan menatap khawatir kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Jangan bunuh dia Hyung, aku akan segera memanggil polisi"

Taekwoon hanya diam dan menatap dingin kedepan, tepatnya kepada orang yang telah membuatnya murka hingga tak peduli dengan peringatan sang adik.

Hongbin berlari menuju mobilnya dan memasukkan Hakyeon kedalam mobil. Tanpa basa-basi dia melajukan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit.

" _Tuut tuut tuuut"_

"Aiiish kemana Wonshik Hyung"

" _Tuut tuut_ , _halo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mandilah dulu" ucap Jaehwan pada Wonshik yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Iyaa sayang"

Cup

Wonshik segera ke kamar mandi setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir manis Jaehwan.

Drrrrt Drrrrrt

Jaehwan menoleh pada ponsel yang bergetar diatas kasur. Dia melirik kamar mandi yang sedang digunakan Wonshik dan tersenyum.

Diraihnya ponsel milik Wonshik tersebut dan mengangkatnya setelah melihat nama pemanggil itu.

"Halo"

" _Hyung, tolong Taekwoon Hyung"_

"Wonshik sedang sibuk" Jaehwan hendak menutup panggilan tersebut

" _Tunggu tunggu! Aku mohon, dia bisa membunuhnya. Hakyeon hyung sedang sekarat sekarang, Taekwoon Hyung sangat marah. Aku mohon Hyung, hentikan dia"_

"Lupakan"

Piiip

Jaehwan menutup panggilannya dan terdiam. Dia memikirkan ucapan Hongbin. Tapi dia tidak ingin Wonshik terlalu jauh peduli dengan Hakyeon.

"Kau sedang hamil Jaehwan" Ucap Wonshik yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya.

Jaehwan terkejut dan langsung menoleh.

"Perasaanmu lebih kuat dari aku. Pilihanmu adalah pilihanku" Ucap Wonshik seraya tersenyum dan pergi keluar dari kamar.

Jaehwan menunduk dalam diam. Dia menggenggam kuat ponsel Wonshik, dan menatap ponsel tersebut.

"Wonshik-ah"

Wonshik yang dipanggil lantas berbalik. Dan menatap sang istri yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ayo pergi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 bulan kemudian**

Greeeek

Seorang perawat masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan putih berbau anyir yang isinya penuh dengan alat-alat kesehatan.

Perawat itu mendekati pasien yang tertidur lelap dengan selang infuse dan alat bantu pernafasan yang selalu melekat di hidung pasien itu. Perawat yang memiliki name tag Han tersebut, memeriksa mesin detak jantung dan aliran selang infuse, kemudian mencatatnya.

Perawat itu berbalik saat mendengar seseorang masuk kedalam kamar rawat.

"Hyukie, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Hongbin yang memakai jas putih kebanggaanya. Hongbin berjalan mendekati Hyuk dan mengamati pasien yang terus tertidur 4 bulan ini.

"Masih seperti biasa Hyung" Ucap Hyuk sedikit bergetar. "Bagaimana bila dia tidak…"

"Dia akan sadar. Bersabarlah"

GREEEEK

Seorang lagi masuk membawa sebuket bunga mawar. Dan meletakkan bunga tersebut menggatinya dengan bunga yang diatas nakas yang telah layu.

"Hyung kau sudah kembali, bagaimana proyeknya?" ucap Hongbin yang melihat Taekwoon melepas jasnya dan dijatuhkan begitu saja diatas sofa.

Taekwoon hanya diam dan mendekat kearah Hongbin dan Hyuk, tepatnya pada pasien itu.

"Bagaimana Hakyeon?" ucap Taekwoon yang terus menatap nanar kondisi Hakyeon yang tidak menunjukan perubahan sama sekali.

Hongbin hanya tertunduk sedih. Taekwoon yang melihat Hongbin lemas seperti itu lantas menarik kerah jas Hongbin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau berjanji akan membangunkanya!. Aku percayakan dia padamu. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanya juga, Hongbin!"

"Hyung tenanglah, kita juga sudah berusaha" ucap Hyuk membela Hongbin yang hanya diam mendapat marah dari sang kakak.

Sreeet

Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hongbin dan menatap kedua orang didepannya itu.

"Jika kalian tidak sanggup biar aku yang mengurusnya"

"Hyung, kita hanya perlu bersabar"

"Sabar? Huh?" Taekwoon tersenyum mengejek pada Hongbin. "Hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan selama ini hah!"

Mereka berdua hanya bisa bungkam dan tertunduk. Mereka telah berbuat semampu mereka untuk membuat Hakyeon melewati masa komanya. Kondisi fisik Hakyeon memang baik-baik saja, namun setelah operasi, Hakyeon tidak mau membuka matanya dan hanya terus tertidur. Taekwoon yang telah dipercayai sang Ibu untuk mengurus perusahaan tidak dapat menolak dan terpaksa mempercayai Hakyeon kepada Hongbin. Namun, 4 bulan telah berlalu namun tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Keluarlah"

"Hyung"

"Biarkan aku berdua dengan Hakyeon"

Dengan terpaksa Hongbin dan Hyuk meninggalkan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon di ruang rawat itu. Mereka berharap Tuhan bepihak pada mereka.

Taekwoon menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah kasur Hakyeon. Dia meraih tangan Hakyeon yang tertempel infuse dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Bangunlah love" diciumnya penuh sayang punggung tangan Hakyeon.

"Bangunlah, dan menikahlah denganku, hmm. Lihat ini.." Taekwoon merogoh saku celananya. Dan menunjukan sebuah kotak merah. Dibukanya kotak itu yang ternyata terdapat sebuah cincin polos namun terlihat sangat cantik.

"Aku membeli ini, kau suka?" tanyanya pada Hakyeon yang hanya diam saja.

"Kalau kau suka segera bangun, dan menikahlah denganku. Ayolah love, hiks bangun hiks kumohon" Taekwoon menggenggamkan kotak merah itu pada tangan dan menangkup keduanya. Taekwoon menangis menyadari bahwa sosok yang diajaknya bicara tak akan pernah menjawab ucapanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hiks kenapa harus aku hiks kumohon, kumohon, kumohon bangunlah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita relakan saja dia" ucap Wonshik ditengah pembicaraanyanya bersama Hongbin, Hyuk dan Jaehwan.

"Aku tidak berani Hyung, Taekwoon Hyung bisa membunuhku"

"Tapi Hongbin, jika terus seperti ini kasian Hakyeon juga"

"Aku tidak bisa, jika itu perintah dari Taekwoon Hyung sendiri. Maka aku akan melakukanya"

"Haah" Wonshik menghela nafas lelah. " Itu tidak mungkin"

"Hyukie, sudahlah, mau sampai kapan kau terus mengutak atik alat itu" resah Hongbin pada Hyuk yang sibuk sendiri dengan peralatan medis Hakyeon.

"Aku tidak ingin Hakyeon Hyung pergi!"

"Hyuk! Hentikan! jangan bertingkah seperti Taekwoon Hyung. Kau bisa membuatku semakin gila"

"Hiks aku menyayanginya. Hanya dia kakak bagiku, kau tau itu hiks" Hongbin memijat kepalanya mendengar isakan tangis keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Semua ini begitu membingungkan. Dia juga tidak ingin Hakyeon pergi, namun takdir sudah berkata lain. Bagaimanapun juga, Hakyeon tidak akan bisa melewati masa komanya.

Mereka berempat hanya tertunduk lesu. Sudah tidak ada lagi cara yang bisa mereka lakukan. Semua sudah mereka usahakan, namun Tuhan memang berkata lain.

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan, mereka tidak menyadari jika Taekwoon mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari tadi. Taekwoon hanya berdiri diam menatap kosong kedepan.

Taekwoon menutup matanya, dan meremas sebuah kotak cicin merah. "Hakyeon-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon menusap perlahan tangan Hakyeon dengan kain yang basah. Dia mengelus wajah Hakyeon penuh sayang.

"Love, Hakyeonie, Cha Hakyeon"

Di kecupnya bibir Hakyeon penuh sayang.

"Aku akan merelakanmu" kata itu keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya yang jatuh. Ini adalah pilihan yang berat untuknya, namun dia tidak bisa egois. Ini juga keputusan yang terbaik.

"Pergilah dengan tenang, Cha Hakyeon" Taekwoon melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan Hakyeon. Air matanya mengalir deras ketika tanganya sendiri yang melepaskan satu-satunya alat Hakyeon untuk terus bertahan hidup.

"Haaaah haaaaah" dada Hanyeon naik turun mencoba mencari pasokan udara. Taekwoon menatap cemas kondisi Hakyeon yang malah memberontak.

"Ha..Hakyeon-ah?"

Taekwoon tercekat melihat mata Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan melotot keatas. Taekwoon segera menekan tombol darurat.

Taekwoon menangkup kepala Hakyeon. Dan tanpa dia duga Hakyeon menjadi tenang dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Taek..woon"

"Hakyeon-ah, kau sudah sadar?"

"Jung Taek..woon" Hakyeon tersenyum ketika mengucapkan nama Taekwoon perlahan.

Taekwoon tersenyum melihat Hakyeon membuka matanya, namun senyum itu lansung pudar saat melihat mata indah itu kembali tertutup.

 _Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt_

"Hak Hakyeon-ah? Tidak, Cha Hakyeon! Bangun! Cha Hakyeon Bangun!" Taekwoon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hakyeon yang kembali tertidur. Taekwoon menatap ngeri mesin jantung Hakyeon yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi tak enak.

Taekwoon naik keatas kasur Hakyeon dan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada dada Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi" Taekwoon mulai menekan-nekankan kedua tangannya pada dada Hakyeon, berharap jantung milik kekasihnya itu berdetak kembali. Hingga Hongbin dan Hyuk datang dan mencegah Taekwoon melakukan tindakan gila itu.

"Dia hidup hah hah. Dia melihatku. Hah dia hidup" ucap Taekwoon yang masih terus menekan tanganya pada Hakyeon.

"Hyung" Hyuk menatap Hongbin memohon. Hongbin tau apa maksud dari Hyuk dengan segera Hongbin menarik Taekwoon untuk turun.

"Biarkan kami yang lakukan, Hyung"

Hyuk datang dan memberikan Defibrilator pada Hongbin. Hongbin mulai mengusap-usapkan alat itu.

"satu dua tiga"

Degguup

Hongbin meletakan alat itu di dada Hakyeon dan membuat Hakyeon kejang. Namun mesin pendeteksi tidak menunjukan reaksi jantung Hakyeon.

"sekali lagi. Satu dua tiga"

Degggup

"Lagi. Satu dua tiga"

Deeguup

 _Tiit Tiit Tiit Tiit Tiit_

Hongbin menjatuhkan tubuhnya lega saat mesin itu menunjukan jantung Hakyeon yang kembali berdetak.

 _Tiit Tiit Tiit Tiit Tiit_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah gereja tampak begitu ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang berkunjung. Suara musikpun terus berirama sejak tadi pagi. Hari yang begitu cerah dua minggu setelah kejadian itu.

"Wonshikie, cepat! Kita sudah sangat terlambat"

"Pelan-pelan Jaehwan-ah, ingat kau sedang hamil! Astaga, benar-benar"

.

.

.

"Yo!" Wonshik memukul pelan bahu Hongbin yang duduk di urutan pertama gereja itu. Disebelanya telah ada Hyuk yang memakai setelan jas yang serasi dengan milik Hongbin.

"Kemana saja kau Hyung?"

"Ck" Wonshik memutarkan bola matanya dan melirik Jaehwan yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan Hyuk.

"Dia kontraksi lagi"

"Hahahaha, namanya juga hamil Hyung"

"Kapan kau menyusul mereka?"

"Secepatnya, hehehe"

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan jas putih dengan bunga mawar yang tersemat disaku dadanya. Tengah berdiri menghadap penonton. Tepatnya menatap cemas pintu gereja yang akan menampakan seseorang yang begitu dia cintai.

"Mempelai pria, silahkan masuk" Ucap pendeta gereja itu.

Pintu itu nampak terbuka lebar dan masuklah seorang namja dengan jas putih yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Taekwoon. Namja itu berjalan diampit dengan 2 gadis kecil yang membawa sebuket bunga. Mereka berjalan mengikuti irama music.

Taekwoon memberikan tangannya untuk membantu namja itu naik kepelataran. Mereka saling bertatapan dan memeberikan senyum bahagia mereka.

"Saya, Jung Taekwoon menyambut engkau, Cha Hakyeon sebagai suamiku, dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau dengan setia"

"Saya, Cha Hakyeon menyambut engkau, Jung Taekwoon sebagai suamiku, dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau dengan setia"

Setelah mereka mengucapkan selesai mengucapkan sumpah tersebut. Taekwoon memasangkan cincin pada jemari manis Hakyeon, dan begitu pula Hakyeon.

"Sekarang kalian telah terikat. Silahkan cium suamimu"

Taekwoon tersenyum, dan menangkup wajah Hakyeon. Taekwoon tersenyum begitu tampan kepada Hakyeon yang tengah merona merah.

"I love you, Cha Hakyeon"

"I love you too"

Cuup

Semua saksi berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Gereja itu ramai dengan kebahagiaan yang tergambar jelas diraut wajah mereka. Dua insan yang saling mencintai akhirnya telah terikat satu sama lain.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaah /usap keringat/, sesuai janji. Episode terakhir sudah update. Hehe walaupun sangat sangaaaat lama, maafkan aku TT.**

 **Habis selesai UN jadinya nggak bisa bikin FF. dan sekarang udah free end freeeeeeeeeeeeee. Jadi mungkin malah sering publish FF hehehe.**

 **Sebuah Rahasia telah berakhir, semoga reader semua senang dan tidak kecewa dengan endingnya. Hehehe Terimakasih. Sampai Jumpa.**

 **N-nyeoooong~**


End file.
